Meio Animal
by Lady Bee
Summary: Para seguir em frente temos que conhecer a nós mesmos, no caso dela o seu lado animal. Uma viagem a Las Vegas pode revelar muita coisa, inclusive o que se ignora em sua própria natureza. LeahxPO, SethxPO
1. Sam? Quem é Sam?

_**Sam? Quem é Sam?**_

_**A destiempo van viniendo**_

_**tus fantasmas a escupirme**_

_**tus recuerdos**_

Sabe aquela vontade de mandar todo mundo a merda? Se já sentiu ou sente isso, bem vindo ao clube dos miseráveis de saco cheio. Eu sou Leah Clearwater, membro honorário e líder do clube. Ascender um cigarro e dar um trago, é tudo o que eu posso desejar fazer, na esperança de que isso me mate mais rápido. É claro que não funciona, a bebida nem faz cocegas e eu não vou morrer por um câncer de pulmão, lobisomens não morrem tão fácil.

Sabe o que eu realmente queria? Uma bala, disparada entre meus olhos. Também não vai me matar, mas com sorte vai apagar minha memória permanentemente e eu esqueça essa coisa amarga e masoquista que eu me tornei. Não, eu não gosto de dor, só me acostumei com ela muito mais do que aquilo que é saudável a um ser humano normal. Eu também não sou normal, então não deveria me preocupar, certo?

Eu queria, sinceramente, saltar de um penhasco e poder manter a sensação da adrenalina em minhas veias e o coração tão acelerado que chega a doer dentro das costelas. Porque quando você está saltando, não se pensa em nada além daquela sensação pungente de liberdade desmedida. Nada de transformação, nada de dever, de lealdade a matilha, ou qualquer merda que os anciãos vivem colocando em nossas cabeças. Fechar os olhos e saltar, simples assim. Era a única hora do meu dia que eu não pensava nele.

Ele...Eu não quero falar dele. Mas parece que é meio inevitável. Está ali, sobre a minha pele morena, em qualquer lugar indefinido do meu corpo, como um câncer negro que se espalha rapidamente. Uma gota de veneno que se propaga em minhas veias, que turva meu cérebro. Um par de mãos fortes ao redor do meu pescoço, me asfixiando. Talvez já tenha ouvido dizer que amor dói. Colega, você não faz nem idéia do quanto!

Pra mim é como ter cada osso do seu corpo quebrado em três partes, sem a menor chance de cura. Te imobiliza em um estágio de dor permanente e amargura, não tem princípio nem fim e mover um músculo é quase insuportável. As vezes a morte, ou pelo menos o silêncio, são infinitamente preferíveis.

_**fuiste una comida sin vino**_

_**una piedra del destino**_

_**un domingo de resaca**_

Então é o seguinte! Eu to pouco me fodendo se ele está prestes a se casar com a minha prima! DÁ PRA ACREDITAR NISSO?! Alguém lá em cima deve ter um senso de humor muito deturpado! Eu quero que aqueles dois morram asfixiados com tanto "amor sublime" e livrem o mundo de todo esse melodrama! Eu não ligo, eu não quero nem saber!

Ele nem é lá essas coisas! Está ficando velho e com tantos outros garotos na reserva nem é tão difícil arranjar uma boa visão pra deixar o dia mais colorido! Músculos morenos e bem definidos é coisa bem comum por aqui, até meu irmão pirralho tem! Então por que eu não consigo esquecer de quando dele me chamava de Lee-Lee de manhã? Por que eu não consigo desejar que ele sofra a metade do que eu estou sofrendo? Eu devo ser muito idiota mesmo!

Emily, eu queria muito conseguir odiá-la pelo que ela fez, mas é inútil. Não tem como culpá-la por isso. Nem como dizer que ela é a infeliz que roubou o cara que era meu, porque a coisa não funciona assim. Ela não teve escolha, ele também não. Além do mais, ela era como uma irmã, minha melhor amiga e eu sei, por mais ridículo ou ingenuo que possa soar isso, que ela preferia ser atropelada sucessivas vezes a me ver sofrendo daquele jeito. Mas eu não queria a pena dela, nem dela nem de ninguém. Sou dura na queda, ou pelo menos gosto de pensar que sim.

O que se faz pra esquecer que você é a miserável mal amada, que nem mesmo pode ter filhos, porque alguma coisa naquele corpo de mulher loba obviamente não funcionava direito? Eu não pensei muito, fui pelo instinto. Me mandei de La Push na véspera do casamento deles. De lembrança, só deixei uma nota pra minha mãe presa na geladeira. Joguei uma mala pequena no banco de trás do carro e pisei fundo. Próxima parada: Las Vegas!

Cara, eu atravessei o país inteiro naquele carro velho. Foram dias na estrada, comendo pouco, dormindo menos ainda. Viva a cafeina e os energéticos! É claro que viajar como loba seria muito mais rápido e eu não tinha que respeitar limites de velocidade, mas é tremendamente inconveniente levar bagagem quando se está transformada. Eu não me importava com tempo, eu não tinha preça nem de chegar, nem de voltar pra casa. Elvis era a melhor companhia que eu poderia ter naquele momento.

Atravessar o deserto quando se está habituada ao clima horrível da Península Olimpyc foi torturante e minha temperatura corporal elevadíssima também não ajudava. Aposto que poderia fritar um ovo na testa sem problema nenhum! A essa altura aquela dieta de ovos com bacon já estava me enjoando muito!

Quando consegui avistar no horizonte os letreiros iluminados da cidade, foi como sentir uma luz acender dentro de mim. Esperança, e eu não sabia o que era isso a um bom tempo. Meu carrinho cortou a cidade muito rápido, até demais pra sua idade avançada. Procurei uma pensão barata, bem do tipo muquifo! Paguei adiantado por um mês, até lá eu teria um emprego e poderia procurar um apartamento pequeno pra morar, o resto das minhas economias dariam pra sobreviver.

Joguei minha mala em qualquer canto do quarto pequeno, feio e mofado. Corri para o chuveiro pra tomar um bom banho e tentar parecer gente. Em Las Vegas, ninguém estranharia a minha aparência, ou repararia muito, essa é a cidade onde o mais bizarro e o mais vulgar convivem muito bem. Enquanto a água caia sobre mim eu pensei em Sam, que a esta altura estava casado com minha prima. Me contive pra não socar a parede e fazer um buraco ali.

Sai do banho e coloquei um jeans e uma regata qualquer, estava sem paciência pra pensar no que vestir pra encarar o desconhecido. Um pouco de maquiagem nos olhos e eu sai, precisava de uma bebida antes que as memórias voltassem a me assombrar. Sem muita atenção eu acabei indo parar no bar de um cassino qualquer. Não é difícil encontrar esse tipo de coisa, estou em Las Vegas, isso é que nem água por aqui.

Escorei no balcão e pedi uma cerveja. Nada de drinks elaborados, meu gosto era bem simples nesse sentido e tudo que eu podia esperar é que ela estivesse gelada. Fazia um calor dos infernos ali. O brilho das máquinas me cegava um pouco, me dava uma dor de cabeça leve e o barulho do lugar não ajudava. Sem brincadeira, em meia hora devo ter visto uns três Elvis passando por mim. Era ridículo, já que em um deles a barriga mal cabia na roupa e ele não sabia rebolar.

Eu podia notar alguns olhares sobre mim, mas eu não dei muita atenção, naturalmente. Sam ainda estava lá, martelando minha cabeça, me causando aquela dor infernal. Queria poder arrancar meu coração com as unhas, seria mais prático do que espera-lo se consumir em angustias e sofrimento. Cara, eu estava no inferno e o diabo usava peruca de Elvis, com costeletas e tudo.

_**fuiste una tarde en el infierno**_

_**una noche en el aeropuerto**_

_**una invierno sin mantas**_

Olhei para moeda em minhas mãos, o troco da cerveja. Será que aquele era o meu dia de sorte? Ou eu colocaria ela em um caça niqueis e descobriria que eu não nasci para isso? Azar no amor, sorte no jogo. Talvez pudesse dar certo. Sai do balcão e fui à maquina mais próxima. Coloquei a moeda dentro e puxei a alavanca, com cuidado pra não quebrar nada. Observei angustiada as figuras passando uma a uma e pararem em uma posição. Cereja, cereja de novo e....Meu coração vacilou, mas a máquina pulou a ultima cereja. Parou num sete dourado. Definitivamente eu não tinha sorte.

Voltei para o balcão e pedi outra cerveja. Talvez eu devesse falar com o gerente dali e pedir um emprego. Eu estava no segundo gole quando senti meus músculos todos se contraírem e uma sensação familiar de alerta. Aquilo era instinto, puro e simples, perigo por perto. Eu estava tentando clarear minha mente e pensar no que fazer, minhas mãos já tremiam, mas eu não podia me transformar dentro de um cassino. Respirei fundo, sentindo a tensão se espalhar por mim. Fique calma, Leah!

Foi quando senti alguém se escorar no balcão ao meu lado, cada pelo do meu corpo se arrepiou em resposta imediata e com muito cuidado eu olhei para ver quem era. Alto, esguio como uma pena, mas visivelmente forte. O rosto tinha traços bem marcados e quadrados, o cabelo castanho escuro era um pouco longo e desordenado, ele havia tentado afasta-lo dos olhos, mas alguns fios teimavam. E os olhos, é claro, olhos de alguém que vive focado, preparado pro ataque, num intimidador tom de verde musgo. Era lindo, e sem sombra de dúvidas, era perigoso. Ele me encarou por um segundo, acho que o tempo parou ali. O rosto estava sereno, mas o olhar era tão objetivo e intimidador que me fez travar. Então ele sorriu.

Não precisa ficar tensa por minha causa. - a voz parecia veludo. Acho que nem um sanguessuga tinha uma voz clara, profunda e suave como aquela. Deus do céu, aquele homem estranho era quase tão bom quanto chocolate derretido. - Não queremos causar confusão aqui, não é mesmo? - meu sangue gelou, ele sabia o que eu era. Minha expressão facial deve ter sido muito obvia, ele sorriu de novo e bebeu um gole do copo de uísque que tinha nas mãos. - Acho que te assustei, não foi minha intensão. - ele disse descontraído – Eu sou Áquila, é um prazer conhecê-la. - ele estendeu a mão livre para mim. Sam? Quem é Sam? Aquele homem MARAVILHOSAMENTE perigoso e sexy estava falando comigo e eu nem conseguia lembrar meu nome direito. Apertar a mão dele fez meu corpo sentir milhares de descargas elétricas.

Leah Clearwater. - respondi, tentando parecer indiferente, coisa que eu não estava.

O que trás uma nativa-americana a Las Vegas? - ele perguntou sorrindo – Você não parece ser daqui.

Pode-se dizer que eu estou fugindo. - respondi enquanto aquele peso chamado Sam voltava ao meu coração – E você tem razão, não sou daqui. Sou de uma cidadezinha chamada Forks. Melhor, sou de uma reserva chamada La Push que fica perto de Forks.

Já ouvi falar do lugar. - ele riu, parecia satisfeito – Na verdade, eu estava indo para lá quando algo desviou meu caminho consideravelmente para Las Vegas. - arqueei uma sobrancelha.

E o que seria? - perguntei dando outro gole na cerveja.

Pode-se dizer que eu estou fugindo também, mas por motivos diferentes dos seus, eu acho. - ele também bebeu mais um gole do uísque. - Está querendo esquecer alguém, não é? - meus olhos se arregalaram quando ele disse aquilo. Quem era aquele homem a final? Como ele parecia saber tanto sobre mim?

Como sabe disso? - perguntei. Ele riu um riso abafado.

Não sabia, mas você acabou de confirmar minha suspeita. - ele respondeu divertido, foi quando notei o sotaque engraçado na voz dele. Britânico? Talvez fosse, se não houvesse algo meio brusco na forma como pronunciava as palavras. - O que um cara pode fazer pra que uma garota como você sinta necessidade de fugir? - ele perguntou, me encarando com aqueles olhos intimidadores, que pareciam estranhamente quentes agora. Suspirei pesadamente.

Casar com a minha prima. - respondi desanimada.

Que idiota. - ele respondeu – Me parece um grande desperdício a troca que ele fez. - Áquila respondeu com um meio sorriso. Ele definitivamente estava flertando comigo e eu não sabia o que fazer. A lembrança de Sam estava ali ainda e ouvir aquele estranho chamá-lo de idiota fazia meus dentes trincarem.

É difícil de explicar. - respondi relaxando um pouco – Não foi o tipo de coisa que eles pudessem evitar, aconteceu e de repente eu estava sobrando na história. Como aquilo ia me enlouquecer cedo ou tarde, eu preferi virar as costas e viver minha vida longe.

Não pretende voltar pra casa? - ele perguntou e eu vi seus olhos entristecerem um pouco.

Um dia, talvez. Por enquanto eu preciso de um tempo longe daquilo tudo. - matei o resto da cerveja.

Qual é o seu animal? - Áquila perguntou certeiro como uma flecha. Eu fiquei assustada com aquilo. Ele realmente sabia o que eu era, mais do que isso, ele encarava aquilo com uma naturalidade assombrosa! Ele devia me chamar de aberração ou coisa assim. Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas com o sorriso pacífico e compreensivo que ele me lançou, eu não consegui dizer nada além daquilo que ele havia perguntado.

Loba. - foi a única palavra que eu disse. Ele pareceu surpreso e então sorriu. Juro que senti minhas pernas fraquejarem.

Uau, isso é bem diferente. - ele parecia divertido, satisfeito com aquilo – Achei que fosse uma felina, mas acho que você não se parece com uma, de qualquer jeito.

Certo, acho que essa conversa está ficando estranha de mais pro meu gosto. - respondi me afastando um pouco do balcão na intensão de sair dali. Então ele segurou meu pulso, impedindo que eu saísse de lá. Parecia preocupado.

Não vá. - ele não estava pedindo, estava quase ordenando. Aquilo me arrepiou – Eu não estou tentando assustar você ou nada disso. É que...Você não é a única "amante da natureza" aqui. - ele sorriu pra mim – Ficaria surpresa se soubesse quantos iguais a nós existem por ai.

O que quer dizer com "nós"? - eu o encarei desconfiada, ele deu um meio sorriso que mandou minha racionalidade pro espaço. Jesus! O demônio tinha nome! Áquila!

Acho que o bar de um cassino não é o melhor lugar para falar sobre isso, não concorda? - ele falou com aquela voz de veludo enquanto seus olhos perigosos suavizavam.

Não sou uma vagabunda que vai pra cama de um desconhecido que conheceu num bar. Você está me confundindo com outro tipo de mulher. - rosnei enquanto sentia os tremores percorrerem meu corpo. Droga! Se ele me fizesse perder a paciência as coisas ficariam muito feias! Então ele notou o que poderia acontecer, mas não me soltou, assim como não quebrou o contato visual. Ele começou a acariciar minha mão com cuidado, mantendo um sorriso calmo no rosto.

Mantenha a calma e o foco. - ele sussurrou – Se ficar irritada vai acabar explodindo aqui dentro e nós dois teremos problemas. Não acho que seja uma vagabunda e me insulta que pense assim de mim. Só estou dizendo que será mais fácil ir para um lugar mais reservado, caso um de nós perca o controle, não haverão testemunhas. - a voz dele me acalmou de um jeito que só aquele vampiro loiro tinha feito. Eu não conseguia mais ficar nervosa, não quando ele falava e sorria pra mim daquele jeito. Áquila era perigoso, alguém que sabia ser tão persuasivo tinha um foco constante e era objetivo quando queria algo. Ele queria algo de mim, eu só não sabia o que.

Onde sugere? - perguntei desconfiada. Ele sorriu.

Estou hospedado no hotel deste cassino. Acho que o quarto é espaçoso o bastante, caso algum incidente aconteça. Eu só quero conversar com você, Leah. - não consegui duvidar dele, apenas aceitei. Então ele me conduziu por todo salão do cassino, colocando o braço ao redor dos meus ombros. Mesmo que ele quisesse me levar pra cama, não teria problemas com isso. Eu não me sentia capaz de recusar nada a ele, meu corpo e minha consciência diriam sim para tudo o que ele quisesse. Entramos no elevador em silêncio, ele apertou o ultimo botão. Ótimo, ele estava hospedado na cobertura!

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu notei que só havia um quarto no andar. Ele abriu a porta e então eu tive que segurar meu queixo para que ele não caísse no chão. Era inacreditável o tamanho daquela suíte. Do tamanho da minha casa em La Push e totalmente bem decorada. Áquila se movia lá dentro como um tipo de fantasma, silencioso e rápido. Ele providenciou uma outra cerveja pra mim e logo se serviu de mais um copo de uísque.

Então ele parou na minha frente e me indicou o sofá para que eu me sentasse. Eu me sentei e ele preferiu ficar na poltrona em frente, mantendo uma distância obviamente respeitosa. Ele queria ganhar minha confiança. Como se fosse preciso muito esforço da parte dele, eu não estava pensando direito com ele por perto, como se tudo em mim convergisse para dizer e fazer tudo o que ele queria. Aposto como eu não escaparia se ele quisesse o que eu estava querendo que ele quisesse. É exatamente o que você está pensando neste minuto. Ele voltou a sorrir e aquilo uma hora ia me matar.

Eu estou indo para Forks por um motivo muito específico. - ele começou. Como eu não disse nada, ele continuou – Fiquei surpreso quando me disse que vinha da reserva de La Push, porque o que me leva a Forks é justamente conhecer as lendas dos Quileute. - ele tinha um ar de satisfação no rosto – Justamente as que falam de criaturas como nós. - então ele apontou para si e para mim.

Quer que eu acredite que você é como eu? - eu arqueei uma sobrancelha – Você não me parece um lobo. - eu o analisei por um segundo – Você é meio...Fraquinho, pros nossos padrões, pelo menos. - aquilo não o ofendeu, ele estava rindo.

Não, eu não sou um lobo. - ele respondeu – Mas posso me transformar em um animal. Sou um transmorfo como você, pude sentir no seu cheiro, pude sentir na energia que você exala, na maneira como se move. Um humano não pode ver isso, mas eu já estou tão acostumado a perceber as diferenças que de certa forma fui atraído até você.

Qual é o seu animal, então? - eu perguntei meio desconfiada. O sorriso dele era ainda mais satisfeito agora.

Meu nome não te dá nenhuma idéia? - ele perguntou – Achei que fosse bem obvio.

Águia? - arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele confirmou com a cabeça. Agora os olhos dele faziam todo sentido do mundo – Que falta de criatividade! - ele riu do meu comentário.

Existem mais pessoas como nós de onde você veio? - ele perguntou e aquilo me deixou incomodada. Até agora eu estava arriscando só a minha vida, a minha parte do segredo. Responder a ele significava expor toda matilha, tanto de Sam, quanto de Jacob. Ele pareceu entender meu dilema. - Entendo que possam existir segredos quando se tem uma vida como essa, gostaria que você entendesse que eu também faço parte deste mundo e não tenho motivo algum para desejar o seu mal ou de qualquer outro que compartilhe esse segredo, Leah.- respirei fundo. Havia alguma coisa que ele me pedisse que eu não fosse capaz de entregar na mesma hora?

Uns doze, eu acho. - ele realmente ficou espantado com o número.

Algum macho? - ele continuou, um pouco ansioso. Achei a pergunta meio idiota. Olá! Só eu sou uma fêmea lobo anormal!

Todos, menos eu. - respondi. Ele arregalou os olhos. - Eu sou a anormal do bando, a única garota esquisita.

Que animais? - ele perguntou após se recuperar do susto.

Lobos. - respondi automaticamente.

Todos lobos?! - ele realmente estava espantado – Não me surpreende que não tenha encontrado vocês antes, são muito fáceis de confundir com lobisomens. - ele disse e então em algum lugar um telefone tocou. Ele puxou o aparelho de dentro do bolso e atendeu imediatamente. A voz do outro lado da linha era feminina, agitada e meio autoritária. O cara tinha uma namorada ciumenta então. Aquilo acabou com minhas esperanças de um flerte. Acho que não era meu dia de sorte. A imagem de Sam voltou a minha mente, mas desta vez casado e ao lado de Emily. Foi com um certo alívio que percebi que não doeu como antes, parecia algo nostálgico. Talvez eu estivesse me acostumando à dor.

_**fuiste y lo importante ha sido eso**_

_**que es pasado aunque me quejo**_

_**ni te extraño ni te siento**_

_**fuiste una mañana de lunes**_

_**un escenario sin luces**_

_**una vela que se apaga**_

Ele falava com a mulher no telefone, sua voz e seu rosto pareciam cansados. Talvez estivessem em crise. Talvez ele estivesse fugindo dela. Áquila, mesmo que estivesse impaciente com a garota, ainda agia como um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele parecia um executivo tratando de negócios importantes, tão focado no objetivo que por mais que o cliente irritasse ele mantinha na mente um objetivo maior do que ele próprio. Ele não era um lutador, nem mesmo seu animal sugeria isso. Ele era um estrategista, possivelmente um espião. Com este ultimo pensamento eu me senti alarmada, mas antes que pudesse agir ele já tinha terminado de falar com a mulher e voltava a se concentrar em mim.

Desculpe por isso. - ele falou apontando para o celular enquanto o desligava.

Namorada? - perguntei meio desanimada e ele sorriu um sorriso compreensivo e aliviado.

Não mesmo. - respondeu satisfeito – Era minha chefe querendo saber o que raios eu estou fazendo em Las Vegas. - eu ri.

E qual foi sua desculpa? - perguntei e ele se sentou mais confortavelmente na poltrona.

Nenhuma, disse que tinha achado o que procurávamos fora de La Push. - ele respondeu simplesmente. Eu fiquei ainda mais alarmada com aquilo. Mais pessoas sabiam sobre mim! Sobre minha matilha! Comecei a tremer de cima a baixo. - Leah, acalme-se. - a voz dele soou suave e macia em meus ouvidos. Uma dose de calmante natural. - Não tem que se preocupar com ela. Leona é como nós também. - ele disse e aos poucos eu me contive.

O que? - eu perguntei chocada.

Isso mesmo. - ele respondeu – Ela é a chefe do meu bando. - uma mulher alfa?! Aquilo realmente me assustou. Então eu não era a única! - Como vê, você não é uma fêmea anormal. Aliás, eu conheço algumas fêmeas como nós. Leona é só a mais geniosa delas. - ele riu da própria piada. - Acho que também não é difícil adivinhar o animal dela.

Leão. - eu disse rindo e ele concordou.

Leoa, ela ficaria brava se eu não fizesse a distinção. - ele disse simpático – Há também uma Cheetah, uma Pan, de pantera; uma Tigra, tigresa e uma onça pintada que não escolheu seu nome, mas como é a mais nova chamamos de Jaguatirica. - ele riu junto comigo – Criatividade não é nosso forte, como pode ver. E eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para me achar o "macho anormal" da história.

E de onde são? Como conseguem viver em bando quando são tão diferentes? - perguntei chocada. Áquila soltou a gravata que usava e desabotoou dois botões da camisa, em seguida tirou o paletó que usava. Certo, eu confesso que tive idéias que não deveria.

Leona e Tigra são irmãs, a família delas é de origem inglesa, mas elas nasceram e cresceram na África do Sul. Cheetah também é de lá, mas é de origem cem por cento africana. Elas se encontraram quando Leona entrou para a faculdade ou algo parecido. As outras foram encontradas quando as duas irmãs começaram a pesquisar sobre as lendas que falavam de transmorfos. Pan é da Índia e a nossa Jaguatirica é do Brasil. - ele disse amistoso. Tinha falado de todas, menos dele, quem eu mais queria saber!

E você, de onde veio, ou como as encontrou? - eu bebi mais um gole da cerveja. Ele então ficou um tanto sério, mas disfarçou com outro sorriso estonteante. Eu ia acabar me viciando nisso!

Eu vim da Itália e estava em Joanesburgo quando vi aquele grupo nem um pouco comum. Eu as procurei e encontrei. - ele disse divertido – Leona quase teve um enfarto quando eu apareci perguntando se ela se transformava em águia também. Eventualmente encontramos outros como nós, mas são difíceis de achar, já que nos guiamos por lendas e mitos para encontra-los.

Então vocês chegaram às lendas do meu povo. - constatei e ele confirmou com a cabeça. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu tinha passado ali, com ele, mas com certeza estava tarde e eu precisava dormir um pouco – Áquila, foi muito bom conhecer você, mas acho que já está na minha hora de ir. - eu me levantei, mesmo que cada milímetro do meu corpo dissesse que eu devia ficar ali. Meus instintos estava ficando muito alterados, talvez fosse por causa daqueles sorrisos ou daqueles olhos perigoso. Antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta, Áquila estava atrás de mim, com a mão sobre a minha mão ao redor da maçaneta. O calor da pele dele contra a minha foi atordoante, tanto quanto a respiração dele tão próxima do meu pescoço.

Não vá, Leah. - ele pediu, era quase uma súplica. Minhas pernas amoleceram e eu senti que cairia no chão a qualquer minuto. Ele estava muito próximo de mim, e aquilo ia acabar com a minha sanidade de maneira muito mais rápida do que Sam. O nome de Sam parecia um eco sem sentido dentro da minha cabeça agora.

_**fuiste una guerra inacabada**_

_**un puñal cuando se clava**_

_**un incendio en las montañas**_

_**fuiste y lo importante ha sido eso**_

_**que es pasado aunque me quejo**_

_**aunque me quejo a destiempo**_

Eu tenho que ir, Áquila. Preciso dormir, sabia? - tentei ser convincente, o que eu não estava conseguindo muito bem. Ele afastou minha mão da maçaneta e girou meu corpo graciosamente para que eu ficasse de frente pra ele, encarando-o nos olhos.

Por que está tentando fugir de mim dês da hora em que me viu? - ele perguntou suave – Sei como é ter instinto aguçado, mas eu não quero fazer mal a você. Não pode estar sentindo que eu sou um inimigo porque eu não me sinto assim com você. É bem o contrário disso, eu diria. - a voz dele não passava de um sussurro. A mão dele agora estava pousada em minha cintura e seus dedos roçavam contra minha pele exposta pela blusa curta. Eu conseguiria sair dali? Eu tinha alguma chance de não ceder a ele? - Por que está fugindo de mim, Leah?

Há vários motivos, na verdade. - minha parte racional falou, mas não parecia convincente. Ele me encarou com aquele olhar arrebatador, misturado com curiosidade. - Conheço um estranho num bar e tudo nele parece gritar para os meus instintos "perigo!". Um estranho que diz ser como eu e eu acredito porque sinto as "semelhanças", mas seria confiável? Um estranho que consegue me persuadir sem esforço algum a ir pro quarto dele e agora não me deixa sair. - ele sorriu como alguém sorri para uma criança teimosa. Sua mão livre retirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre meus olhos e depois afagou minha bochecha. A esta altura, minha racionalidade estava BEM comprometida.

Faz parecer que sou algum tipo de agente secreto. - ele riu – Me chame de Bond, James Bond.

Não estou brincando! - aquilo parecia mais um ronronar do que um rosnado. Ele não parou de acariciar o meu rosto.

Eu não sinto que você é uma estranha. Me pergunto o por que disso. - ele disse suavemente - Sei que é perigosa, como eu. É fácil perceber que seu temperamento e sua força são difíceis de controlar e isso a torna um tipo de bomba relógio, sem falar na sua velocidade. Ambos somos perigosos, Leah, mas isso não quer dizer que vamos fazer mal um ao outro, não é? - ele continuava falando com sua voz de mel, desmontando meus argumentos sem esforço nenhum – Sou confiável na medida que você é, mas eu não me sinto capaz de tentar nada contra você. Acho que está bagunçando meu senso de autopreservação. - ele riu quando disse a ultima frase – E eu não acho que tenha convencido você a vir até aqui, assim como não estou te convencendo a ficar. Se quisesse sair, já teria feito sem grande esforço.

Com você me confundindo? - mais uma vez eu ronronei, ele estava roçando o nariz contra o meus pescoço.

Então diga que não me quer. - ele disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo – Me afaste e eu não voltarei a perturbá-la. - ceder tão fácil me parecia errado. Eu não amava ninguém além de Sam e eu não mudava de sentimentos tão facilmente, ou ao menos eu esperava que não. Mas onde estava Sam agora? Casado e apaixonado por outra. Onde eu estava? Solteira, em Las Vegas, no quarto de um homem maravilhoso e que estava me seduzindo sem grandes dificuldades. Eu merecia ser feliz? Eu merecia aquela sorte? Ou eu acordaria no dia seguinte me sentindo miserável? - Seja quem for que magoou você, não posso acreditar que tenha cometido uma burrice dessas. É ele quem está te impedindo, não é? Ainda está presa a lembrança dele. - Áquila lia pensamentos também?

Não estou presa a nada... - murmurei e ele beijou meu pescoço de leve.

O que ele é pra você agora que está casado? - ele afastou o rosto do meu pescoço e voltou a me encarar nos olhos. Era uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto, mas parecia com o rosto de Jacob quando teve o imprinting. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. O que Sam era? A resposta me acertou mais rápido do que eu podia esperar.

Passado. - respondi sem vacilar e Áquila sorriu satisfeito.

Sente falta dele agora? - ele beijou minha bochecha.

Não. - respondi fechando meus olhos automaticamente.

_**a destiempo van viniendo**_

_**tus fantasmas a escupirme**_

_**tus recuerdos**_

_**en mi alma otro saco de cemento**_

_**en mi cabeza malos pensamientos**_

_**fuiste un cuba libre sin hielo**_

_**un demonio en el cielo**_

_**ni exagero ni te miento**_

Eu gostaria muito de dizer que não vou te magoar, mas eu não posso prever o futuro sem o risco de estar mentindo pra você. - ele disse fazendo o contorno dos meus lábios com os dedos – Então eu prometo ser sincero com você. Posso mentir para qualquer um, menos pra você.

Não quero promessas. - respondi meio entorpecida.

E eu não quero nem seu passado, nem ser como ele foi para você. - ele respondeu objetivo – Só me interessa o seu presente e o seu futuro. Todo resto eu posso ignorar. - ele me beijou. Não vou tentar descrever como, mas ele me beijou e eu senti meu coração arder, como uma fênix que acabava de renascer das cinzas. Meus receios, meus medos em relação aquele estranho conhecido, evaporaram. Eu estava entregue.

As mãos dele eram precisas, alcançavam justamente os pontos que eu desejava ser tocada e acariciada. Como se ele lesse meus pensamentos, ele sempre fazia exatamente o que me dava mais prazer, como agarrar os cabelos da minha nuca e morder meu lábio inferior. Ele suspendeu minha blusa e a retirou sem problemas, deixando meus seios expostos e acariciando-os com habilidade. Apertava, massageava, arranhava e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era fechar os olhos e jogara a cabeça para traz.

Minhas mãos se tornaram urgentes. Desabotoei a camisa que ele usava para sentir melhor a pele dele contra a minha. Áquila, sem que eu percebesse, me conduziu ao quarto. Eu não reparei no lugar, apenas senti a cama contra as minhas costas, tão fofa que parecia uma nuvem. Áquila se afastou de mim e eu fiquei atordoada com aquilo. Queria ele, queria o calor dele. Eu estava deitada na cama e ele de pé ao lado dela, sorrindo. Os olhos dele estavam escurecidos, puro desejo. Ele me deu as costas enquanto pegava alguma coisa dentro da mala. Ele tinha uma tatuagem de águia nas costas, uma águia em pleno ataque que estranhamente se parecia com ele.

Então ele voltou até mim, com um lenço preto e algo que se parecia com uma corda de seda. Eu devia ter ficado alarmada com aquilo, me parecia evidente o que ele faria com a corda, mas uma onda de adrenalina passou pelo meu corpo e agora eu estava curiosa pra saber até onde ele iria me levar. Sam não era criativo, também não ligava muito para as preliminares, talvez por isso minha primeira vez tenha sido tão dolorida. Áquila era determinado, aparentemente não só em ter prazer, mas em da-lo também.

Ele suspendeu meus braços a cima da cabeça e com agilidade prendeu meus pulsos um ao outro com a corda de seda. Em seguida prendeu a corda a cabeceira da cama e começou a me beijar de novo. Sua boca percorreu meu pescoço e seios, se detendo nos mamilos e sugando-os com vontade. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era gemer. Ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas, ainda cobertas pela calça jeans. Ele desabotoou a calça e deslizou até que eu estivesse apenas de calcinha diante dele. Ele sorriu malicioso para mim. Afastou-se novamente para dobrar o lenço preto. Uma venda!

Ele voltou a se aproximar. Colocou a venda em meus olhos e beijou minha bochecha e depois minha boca. Sem minhas mãos e sem meus olhos, todos os outros instintos reagiram imediatamente. Eu ouvia muito mais claramente, eu sentia os odores muito melhor do que antes e minha pele parecia hiper sensível. A espectativa, os instintos apurados e a adrenalina no sangue estava me enlouquecendo. Eu não tinha chegado ao orgasmo, mas do jeito que estava não demoraria muito a acontecer.

Relaxe. - ele sussurrou com a voz rouca, próximo ao meu ouvido. Senti sua mão apertar meu mamilo com força, me fazendo gemer alto – Já brincou com seus sentidos antes? - ele perguntou. Resmunguei qualquer coisa em negação a pergunta dele. Ouvi o riso baixo próximo ao meu ouvido – Normalmente os nossos sentidos são mais aguçado do que os de um humano. Retirar um deles provoca uma sensibilidade ainda maior. - a mão dele deslizou pelo meu abdômen e alcançou meu clitóris, fazendo pressão e massageando-o. Eu queria gritar de prazer, ao invés disso me contorci embaixo dele e mordi meu lábio inferior com tanta força que senti o gosto de sangue. - Vou torturar você um pouco, fazer você desejar tanto que eu esteja dentro de você que vai achar que está prestes a enlouquecer. - ele continuava me massageando com força, tanta que eu queria cruzar minhas pernas tentando contar aquela sensação irrefreável de orgasmo. Ele não deixou, já que estava entre elas. Sem aviso enfiou dois dedos em mim e eu gritei. - Você me quer, Leah? - ele perguntou irritantemente calmo! Gemi outra vez e ouvi o riso dele.

S...Sim. - foi tudo que consegui dizer antes de outro gemido alto. Ele beijou meu pescoço outra vez. Então ele tirou os dedos de dentro de mim e eu protestei. Senti o corpo dele se afastando de novo. Ele ia me deixar louca. Ouvi o barulho do zíper descendo e algo sendo atirado ao chão. Depois ouvi minha calcinha ser rasgada e me senti totalmente indefesa. Ele realmente estava me torturando, me deixando louca.

Senti algo roçando contra a minha entrada e o peso dele sobre a cama fofa. Ele não fez nada, apenas voltou a me beijar e brincar com meus seios. Tentei mover o quadril para provoca-lo, mas ele não fez o que eu queria. Desceu a mão pelas minhas pernas, apertando e arranhando com vontade. Queria gritar com ele, mas não conseguia fazer nada além de gemer.

Então, sem aviso algum, ele me penetrou com força e se eu pudesse teria me agarrado aos lençóis da cama. Ele se movia com uma precisão calculada, sempre forte e lento, ainda me torturando quando tudo o que eu queria era velocidade. Eu não durei nem cinco minutos com ele, antes que eu tivesse qualquer intenção de me controlar eu já estava no céu, enquanto ele continuava firme. Senti a alteração na respiração dele, os movimentos ficarem mais difíceis pra ele também, enquanto eu já estava a caminho de outro orgasmo. Finalmente ele explodiu e me arrastou junto de uma maneira quase violenta. Nunca, nem de longe, eu havia sentido tanto prazer.

Áquila soltou minhas mãos, senti como se elas fossem feitas de chumbo. Em seguida desvendou meus olhos e os encarou por um longo minuto antes de deitar ao meu lado. Ele me puxou pros braços dele e me manteve ali, bem presa, como se eu fosse fugir a qualquer momento. Uma águia e um lobo, parecia tão estranho pensar que aquilo pudesse dar certo. Ele tão certo, tão objetivo e racional, enquanto eu não passava de caos sobre duas ou quatro pernas. Tive vontade de poder deixar meu passado pra traz, largar tudo e voar com ele, mas o lobo é a força da matilha e a matilha é a força do lobo.

Em que está pensando? - ele perguntou brincando com uma mecha de cabelo da minha nuca.

Em águias e lobos. - respondi baixo, mas a audição dele era tão boa quanto a minha.

Ele é um lobo também? - ele perguntou.

Quem? - eu estava com um raciocínio bem lento. Ouvi um riso baixo.

Seu ex. - ele falou divertido. - Admito que seu esquecimento faz bem pro meu ego.

Oh! Sim, ele é. - respondi sem graça – Era o alfa da matilha a qual eu pertencia, mas resolvi passar pra concorrência. - ele beijou minha nuca e outro arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

Eu acho que lobos e águias são fascinantes. As diferenças existem, mas quem quer viver ao lado de alguém igual a si? - ele perguntou me abraçando mais forte. Eu não respondi aquilo. Viver ao lado? O que ele estava falando? Tudo bem que Sam agora era alguem que conhecia em outra vida, quase irreal, mas Áquila estava levando algumas coisas muito a sério. Com o meu silêncio ele dormiu. Minutos depois eu fui a terra dos sonhos lhe fazer companhia.

_**fuimos dos perros callejeros**_

_**eternamente en cueros**_

_**jugando a hacernos daño**_

_**jugando a no entendernos**_

_**a destiempo van viniendo**_

_**tus fantasmas a escupirme**_

_**tus recuerdos**_

_**en mi alma otro saco de cemento**_

_**en mi cabeza malos pensamientos**_

_**Nota da Autora: Hey! Fic nova e essa vai ser dedicada aos Clearwater! XDDDDDDD Por enquanto Leah é o foco, mas logo logo vamos ter notícias de La Push. Áquila, alguém ai também quer um de presente de aniversário? Pois é, eu quero XDDDDD. Ele é um ilustre misterioso, um homem de negócios, um cara perigoso e quando quer um excelente espião. Próximo capítulo vamos ver o dia seguinte. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas XDDDDDDDDDDD. E também vamos conhecer as felinas, Leona e seu bando. O que faz uma águia querer voar? Ter que agüentar cinco felinas na TPM!**_

_**Eu estou com raiva de uma certa criatura que andou plagiando uma fic minha, disse que não ia postar nada por uns tempos, mas os leitores não merecem ficar sem entretenimento por alguém tão baixo.**_

_**Música do capítulo é "Malos Pensamientos" da banda argentina La Fuga. Eu adoro a letra. Pensem nela como um tapa de luva na cara do Sam.**_

_**Bjux e comentem !*.* **_ ****


	2. Tha's what you get for waking up in Vega

_**That's What You Get For Waking Up in Vegas**_

_**Leah pov**_

_**Você precisa me ajudar**_

_**O dia de ontem é só um borrão**_

_**Nós precisamos de um taxi**_

_**porque você está de ressaca e eu estou falida**_

_**Eu perdi minha identidade falsa**_

_**mas você perdeu a chave do hotel**_

_**Poupe-me do seu olhar bizarro e sujo**_

_**Agora não me culpe**_

_**Você quer pegar a grana e dar o fora da cidade**_

Eu acordei no dia seguinte muito mais lerda do que o normal. Tinha uma vaga consciência do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas parecia tão inacreditável que eu acabei me convencendo de que tinha sonhado. Eu abriria os olhos e acordaria no muquifo que eu tinha alugado em Las Vegas, totalmente sozinha e infeliz como sempre. Eu realmente acordei, mas essa foi a única parte que condizia com o que eu tinha pensado antes.

As cortinas estava fechadas, mas um pouco de luz ainda conseguia passar. A cama era fofa e tirando o lençol que me cobria, eu estava totalmente nua. O quarto era espaçoso, havia uma mala aberta num canto, cheia de camisas e ternos caros. Tudo ali era luxuoso. Olhei para a mesinha de cabeceira ao meu lado, havia uma nota sobre um roupão escrita numa caligrafia firme. _"Vista-se e venha tomar café." _Só podia imaginar que fosse dele. Levantei da cama e vesti o roupão.

Sai do quarto e fui para a pequena a ante sala da suíte. Havia uma mesa posta para duas pessoas e comida o bastante para pelo menos dois lobos de La Push. Áquila deve ter me ouvido e rapidamente entrou em meu campo de visão. Ele estava sorrindo, usava um roupão igual ao meu e seus cabelos estavam bagunçados. Ele puxou uma cadeira e fez sinal para que eu me senta-se. Tentem imaginar uma pessoa totalmente constrangida. Essa sou eu.

Não me levem a mal, eu não tenho a menor habilidade com essa coisa de intimidade. Eu só tive um homem na vida antes de Áquila e ele estava nela dês de sempre, havíamos crescido juntos na reserva. Então eu tinha passado a noite com um homem quase surreal e tinha que parecer algum tipo de idiota apaixonada, ou pelo menos alguém que tinha um coração e queria demonstrar que a noite havia sido boa. Lancei a ele um sorriso constrangido e me sentei onde ele indicava. Ele beijou minha testa e foi se sentar na outra ponta da mesa pequena.

Bom dia! - ele disse sorrindo enquanto colocava um guardanapo sobre o colo. Aquele homem, além de tudo, tinha boas maneiras! Será que eu tinha me envolvido com algum tipo de nobre desconhecido? - Espero que esteja com fome. - ele disse.

Bom dia... - murmurei sem graça – Estou com bastante fome, na verdade. Mesmo assim, acho que você exagerou na quantidade. - apontei para a infinidade de coisas sobre a mesa. Ele riu.

Não sabia direito o que você gostaria de comer, então pedi um cardápio variado. - ele disse dando de ombros.

Meu palpite é que você pediu o cardápio inteiro, isso sim! - retruquei rindo. Ele se serviu de café e pegou uma generosa fatia de pão, algumas azeitonas, queijo e manteiga de leite. - Escolhas peculiares as suas. - ele riu com o meu comentário.

Não sou americano, lembra? - foi a resposta imediata – Eu tenho preferencia pela culinária mediterrânea. É bem mais saudável do que comer ovos e bacon pela manhã, ou almoçar num fast-food. - ele sorria pra mim. Eu me servi de um copo de suco de laranja (garota saudável) e panquecas com geléia de morango (nada saudável, mas definitivamente gostoso). - Gosta de coisas doces pela manhã, não é?

Acho que sim, nunca parei pra pensar nisso. - respondi e dei uma boa garfada das panquecas. Meu Deus, aquilo estava MUITO BOM! Áquila tomou um gole do café e abriu o jornal que estava sobre a mesa. Notei que ele praticamente scaniava as páginas com os olhos enquanto dava uma mordida no pão. - Algo interessante ai? - perguntei, sem muito interesse. Ele fechou o jornal e sorriu para mim outra vez.

Diamantes. Está havendo um grande evento na cidade, estão abrindo uma nova joalheria aqui e vai atrair consumidores de peso. - ele disse convencido – E a maior parte das peças expostas para venda foram fornecidas pela empresa que trabalho. Um dos motivos para que eu desviasse tanto o curso da viagem. Queria ter certeza de que as coisas sairiam de acordo, antes de procurar lobisomens em Forks. - ele riu do próprio comentário e eu também. - Eu estive pensando sobre quais seriam seus planos para o futuro imediato. - era uma pergunta estranha e eu não havia realmente pensando naquilo. Arrumar um emprego e continuar em Vegas com ele...Ele não morava em Vegas e eu me sentia estranha só de pensar em me afastar dele agora.

Eu não pensei muito sobre isso. Eu cheguei ontem, vou procurar emprego, me virar por uns tempos. Sem dramas, acho que é isso. - respondi e tomei um gole do suco. Áquila me encarou por um momento. Ele estava preparando um ataque, medindo palavras.

Leah, eu estive pensando se você consideraria a idéia de me acompanhar à Forks. - engasguei com aquilo. Ele não se alterou – Gostaria que me acompanhasse. Seria muito bom ter um intermediário quando eu for falar com o alfa, eventualmente. - DROGA! Ele queria falar com SAM! - Você conhece as lendas, o que me ajudaria muito com a pesquisa. - ótimo, eu era uma puta muito conveniente pra ele. Era por isso que ele tinha me levado pra cama? - E principalmente porque eu estou revoltado com a idéia de te deixar nessa cidade, sozinha. Eu não queria que isso acabasse como "uma boa noite", não gosto de pensar que posso não te ver nunca mais. - então ele me olhava com aqueles olhos de quem não aceitaria um "não" como resposta. Eu ainda seria capaz de negar algo a ele?

Essa não é uma boa idéia... - murmurei enquanto comia. O rosto dele se tornou frio e meio indignado. Acho que ele estava esperando ganhar esse jogo muito fácil.

Me dê motivos para isso. - ele disse num tom de ordem implícita.

Não sei se você lembra, mas eu estou "fugindo" de tudo o que existe lá e eu não estou falando só de uma desilusão amorosa. - respondi – Eu sai de casa na véspera do casamento deles e eu ia ser a madrinha! Minha mãe deve estar furiosa comigo e meu irmão vai querer arrancar minha cabeça fora, com toda a razão! Nem meu alfa atual sabe onde eu estou e não vai estar nada feliz com o que eu fiz. Em resumo, eu estou fugindo de tudo o que me torna Leah Clearwater, a garota lobo anormal! - ele ponderou cada palavra minha.

Quantos anos você tem, Leah? - ele perguntou suave e eu fui pega de surpresa pela pergunta.

Eu... - tomei folego – Vinte. - ele sorriu indulgente.

As vezes eu esqueço que estou ficando velho e não tenho direito de fazer certos pedidos com tanta...determinação. - ele disse – Me desculpe por isso, Leah. Acho que estou te pressionando de mais. Com tudo, eu realmente quero que considere a proposta e que esteja preparada, não vou desistir tão fácil e você não viu nem metade da minha capacidade de persuasão. - então um sorriso enviesado. Eu acabaria voltando para La Push, tinha certeza disso, mas eu voltaria com ele e não sabia exatamente o que isso significava. Seria um escândalo pro bando, mas pelo menos eu não estava voltando de Vegas casada com um desconhecido.

Por que eu? - murmurei. Quando me dei conta ele estava ao meu lado, acariciando meu rosto e me encarando com aqueles olhos perigoso.

Eu também gostaria de saber a resposta pra isso, mas no momento estou mais interessando em desfrutar o máximo possível da sua presença viciante. - então os lábios dele estavam sobre os meus novamente. Quentes, macios, cuidadosos e asfixiantes. Minha mente estava clara, muito mais do que esteve a vida toda. Ele se afastou um pouco e eu recuperei o fôlego.

Eu aceito ir com você. - ele sorriu presunçoso.

Eu esperava que você resistisse mais, nem tive uma desculpa para usar minhas outras técnicas de persuasão com você. - ele riu – Vamos buscar suas malas e preparar a partida para amanhã cedo, o que acha?

Tão cedo? - eu não estava muito animada com a idéia, mas discutir ia ser perda de tempo – Eu preciso de uma boa desculpa para essa fuga e uma melhor ainda pra justificar a sua aparição. - ele acariciou meu rosto e o beijou.

Pensaremos nisso mais tarde. Vamos buscar suas coisas e temos que providenciar roupas pra você. - eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Pra que? - ele riu da pergunta.

Vai me acompanhar na inauguração da joalheria hoje. Tenho clientes importantes lá e deixá-la sozinha em Las Vegas é algo fora de cogitação. - ele retrucou com aquele bem dito sorriso que bambeava minhas pernas. - Não vou correr o risco de deixar você escapara e acabar bêbada, falida e casada com algum desconhecido só porque tomou um porre e se quiser fazer isso vou me certificar de que eu seja o desconhecido. - eu ri muito alto, mas foi puro nervosismo. Áquila era alguém que levava as coisas MUITO a sério. Ele estava levando aquela noite a níveis preocupantes de seriedade.

_**Não seja um bebê**_

_**Lembre o que você me disse**_

_**Cale-se e ponha seu dinheiro onde sua boca está**_

_**É isto o que você consegue por acordar em Vegas**_

_**Levante-se e tire o glitter de suas roupas, agora**_

_**É isto o que você consegue por acordar em Vegas**_

_**Porque essas luzes são tão brilhantes?**_

_**Oh, nós fomos pegos ontem a noite, vestido de Elvis,**_

_**e por que, por que eu estou usando seu anel de turma?**_

_**Não chame sua mãe,**_

_**porque agora nós somos parceiros no crime**_

Áquila e eu nos vestimos e descemos. Notei que meu carro estava convenientemente quebrado. Simplesmente NÃO LIGAVA! É incrível que ele tenha me convencido de que o carro era tremendamente velho e agüentou uma viagem por todo país sem manutenção nenhuma, tinha morrido de falência múltipla por excesso de esforço. Então ele disse que poderia vendê-lo para um ferro velho e recuperar um bom dinheiro. Eu não devia ter subestimado ele, nem ido pra cama, essa era a verdade. EU IA ACABAR COMO AQUELA LOUCA DA BELLA! Por mais ridículo que pareça, aquele cara maravilhosamente lindo estava colocando a loba na coleira e o pior é que a loba estava gostando!

Então ele decidiu me levar até o muquifo que eu tinha alugado por um mês. Eu ia perder o dinheiro, tinha certeza disso. Chegamos lá e ele disse que falaria com a dona da pensão enquanto eu pegava minhas coisas, eu estava dando aquilo como causa perdida, mas ele insistiu que tentar não ia matar ninguém. Eu subi ao quarto, não precisava de mais que quinze minutos pra juntar minhas tralhas. Voltei até aquele balcão imundo que a gorda horrorosa chama de recepção, onde Áquila estava me esperando dentro de um terno Armani impecável. Não dava pra pensar em algo que combinasse menos com aquele lugar do que aquele homem, meu homem.

E eu duvidei...EXISTE ALGUMA COISA QUE ELE NÃO CONSIGA COM AQUELA LÁBIA?! Ele realmente conseguiu que aquela gorda ridícula me devolvesse o dinheiro, mais que isso a mulher indicou um dono de ferro velho que compraria o carro por um preço justo. Ao meio dia eu estava com muito mais nos bolsos do que quando cheguei na cidade. Almoçamos e fomos as compras. Então ele me levou a uma loja beeeeeeeeem cara e fez com que eu tivesse meu dia de "Uma Linda Mulher" e sim, eu estava me sentindo a prostituta de luxo quando parava pra analisar a situação friamente. Mas vamos e convenhamos, ele era bem melhor que o Richard Gere!

Não sou exatamente uma mulher graciosa, mas sei me manter num salto alto sem problemas. Eu me perguntava que tipo de evento seria aquele, La Push não preparava nenhuma mulher para fazer figura em festa de gala, então eu precisava ser neutra, básica. Um vestido longuete, preto, sem bordado nenhum, mas com um corte bonito que realçava meu corpo.

Áquila não abriu mão de observar o ritual de escolha de uma roupa adequada, soube que estava no caminho certo quando vi os olhos dele faiscarem no momento em que apareci com o vestido preto. Obviamente ele pagou por TUDO! Tem noção do quanto isso é irritante?

Sabia quando você fica bancando absolutamente tudo pra mim faz com que eu me sinta uma bela prostituta de luxo? - perguntei emburrada. Ele deu de ombros enquanto voltávamos pro hotel.

Tem idéia de quantos anos faz que eu não tenho a oportunidade de agir como um cavalheiro com uma mulher? - ele perguntou rindo – Convivo com cinco todo santo dia, cinco fêmeas ridiculamente auto suficientes. Tirando Jay, pra quem eu ainda consigo pagar um sorvete ou uma pizza depois da escola, todas as outras simplesmente ignoram que eu fui criado para jamais permitir que uma mulher pague a conta. Então seja boazinha e não me tire esse momento de prazer também. - fim de discussão. Ele era irritantemente sexy e lindo, isso é frustrante! Chegamos no hotel e ele foi direto pro banho. Não houveram grandes demonstrações públicas de afeto, ou nada que sugerisse que tínhamos passado a noite juntos. Ele estava me dando todo o espaço do qual eu precisava e isso era ótimo, eu não tinha que ficar paparicando ele.

_**Não seja um bebê**_

_**Lembre o que você me disse**_

_**Cale-se e ponha seu dinheiro onde sua boca está**_

_**É isto o que você consegue por acordar em Vegas**_

_**Levante-se e tire o glitter de suas roupas, agora**_

_**É isto o que você consegue por acordar em Vegas**_

_**Você me meteu nessa**_

_**Sobrecarga de informações, a situação perdeu o**_

_**controle**_

_**Mande um S.O.S.**_

_**E arrume uma grana**_

_**Nós vamos detonar a cidade**_

Ele saiu do quarto só de toalha. CONFESSO, pensei no que não devia! Ele parecia ainda melhor do que na noite passada, agora eu estava totalmente sóbria, totalmente acordada e de sangue frio. Corri pro banheiro antes que ele me distraísse de novo e eu decidisse que era minha vez de ser persuasiva!

Achei que ia morrer umas duas horas no banho, mas eu não ia deixar ele esperando por mim. Quando se tem um cabelo ridiculamente curto como o meu não se tem trabalho com penteados, a regra é "quanto mais arrepiado melhor". Então eu tinha tempo pra caprichar na maquiagem, nada muito extravagante, mas bem feito. Coloquei meu melhor conjunto de roupa de baixo, provocantemente preto! Agora era a minha vez de me vingar dele pela toalha!

Sai do banheiro daquele jeito. Tive que controlar o riso quando vi a cara que ele fez. O jornal parou no colo dele na mesma hora e ele acompanhou com os olhos cada passo que eu dei dentro do quarto. Por um momento eu juro que vi ele secando o canto da boca. Eu peguei o vestido do cabide e comecei a vestir.

Sabe, a minha vontade é de retalhar esse vestido todinho agora. - ele resmungou e eu ri.

Por que mesmo? - perguntei sínica. Ele rosnou e eu achei graça daquilo.

Você é irritante quando quer, sabia? - ele respondeu – A visão estava muito melhor quando você estava sem o vestido. - ele se levantou da cadeira e foi até mim. Ao contrário do que eu pensava, ele me ajudou a subir o zíper do vestido e beijou minha nuca em seguida – Mas eu juro que vou arrancar ele pessoalmente quando acabarmos com essa maldita inauguração. - eu ri debochada e como castigo ele me rodou em seus braços, agarrou os cabelos da minha nuca e me beijou de um jeito bem menos cuidadoso do que o normal. Gostei daquilo. - Estamos atrasados. - ele disse com um sorriso superior no rosto enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Passamos pelo saguão do hotel e pelo cassino atraindo olhares, imagino que fossemos um casal no mínimo atraente. Ele parecia algum tipo de celebridade low profile e eu sua mais nova aquisição, algo que poderia se comparar a um carro de luxo, um enfeite para tornar aquele homem muito mais incrível do que ele já era. Entramos no carro e deslizamos pelas ruas turbulentas de Las Vegas até chegarmos a tão falada joalheria. Não era bem uma loja pequena, aliás, o lugar mais parecia uma festa de Holiwood. Carros importados, mulheres lindíssimas acompanhando milionários e astros da TV e do cinema, fazendo-os gastar pequenas fortunas por um colar de brilhantes ou coisa do tipo.

Áquila pegou uma caixa de veludo que trazia consigo e a abriu para que eu visse o conjunto perfeito de colar e brincos de diamantes brancos e tanzanitas azuis. Era a coisa mais perfeita que eu já tinha visto.

É a peça favorita da Cheetah, nossa chefe da equipe de criação. Ela exigiu que eu encontrasse alguma modelo para usar hoje, alguém que valorizasse a imagem e combinasse com o desenho exótico. - ele disse enquanto retirava o colar da caixa e colocava ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu quase engasguei. Meu Deus, QUEM PRECISA DE IMPRINTING QUANDO SE TEM ISSO!?

Não posso usar isso, seu louco! - eu disse abismada. Ele riu alto.

Vai usar por esta tarde. É um empréstimo e seu vestido é muito simples, mesmo que fique a própria definição de pecado em você. - senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Coloquei as jóias e senti o peso da responsabilidade. Ele me conduziu para dentro da "loja" e eu senti os olhares femininos de cobiça, só não sei se era por eu estar usando a jóia ou se era porque eu estava com ELE! E Bella se achava muita coisa por ter um Edward "Eu Brilho A Luz Do Sol" Cullen como marido. Eu prefiro muito mais um Áquila "Deus Grego Transmorfo" como amante!

Beleza, eu não fazia a menor idéia do que fazer num coquetel como aquele. Áquila caminhava com elegância, conversava com várias pessoas diferentes e me apresentava a todos como se eu e ele realmente fossemos um casal. Quando possível, eu conseguia falar sobre qualquer assunto ameno com um daqueles figurões. Meu acompanhante dizia a todos que eu era uma especialista na cultura indígena e inventava algum curso de antropologia que eu tinha feito numa universidade importante. Quando perguntei o porque daquilo ele disse que era uma questão de impressionar os possíveis compradores, que Leona era alguém inteligente, assim como as outras garotas do bando dele. Normalmente uma delas o acompanhava nessas ocasiões e então ele devia manter a idéia de que as jóias que ele vendia eram feitas para o melhor tipo de mulher, as lindas e de conteúdo. "Temos o mundo nas mãos, mas gostamos de ser mimadas" essa era a imagem e a filosofia Leona de ser.

Você é linda e tem conteúdo, mas como nenhum desses imbecis vai ficar conversando com você por muito tempo a melhor maneira de convencê-los disso é esfregando um diploma na cara. Eles acham que isso significa realmente alguma coisa. - Áquila disse venenoso. Ele odiava aquilo tanto quanto eu, viver de aparências. O telefone dele tocou e ele atendeu – Diga, Tigra. - ele disse e uma voz risonha de mulher respondeu do outro lado.

Péssimas notícias pra você colega. - ela disse rindo – Leona acordou na TPM e decidiu que vai pra La Push em duas horas levando toda a "comitiva real". Então é mais ou menos o seguinte, você tem até as dez da manhã de amanhã pra conseguir uma casa ou apartamento que tenha quatro quartos, pelo menos dois banheiros, uma cozinha descente e uma geladeira abastecida com muuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiitttttaaaaaaa carne. - o rosto de Áquila ficou branco – E dois carros para buscá-las no aeroporto de Port Angeles. - ele levou a mão a testa num ato reflexo.

Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber? - a garota do outro lado da linha riu muito.

Jay arrumou um gato preto como mascote e Pan meteu na cabeça que o bicho da azar e passou a defumar todo canto que o gato passa. - ele prendeu a respiração por um segundo – E eu estou indo surfar na Austrália, então não conte comigo pra amansar a TPM da minha irmã. No mais, meus pêsames e boa sorte amanhã.

Obrigado por me anunciar o apocalipse. - ele respondeu desanimado e eu não sabia nem o que dizer.

Disponha, colega. - Tigra respondeu – Se precisar de mim vou estar agarrada num surfista louro e sarado em Sidney. - Áquila desligou o celular e olhou pra mim com cara de quem tinha visto assombração. Mau sinal, com certeza. Ele respirou fundo antes de dizer.

Acho que nossa viagem vai sofrer algumas modificações. - ele disse ainda recuperando o fôlego – Vamos para a Península Olympic ainda hoje e eu preciso alugar uma casa...

Eu ouvi o que ela disse. - respondi imediatamente – Forks tem uma casa com tudo isso, tirando a parte da geladeira frigorifico. Os Stanley se mudaram a pouco tempo e a casa ainda está vazia.

Ótimo! - ele pegou meu braço e discretamente começamos a seguir em direção à porta de saída – O que ela tem na cabeça?! Merda! O combinado é que eu iria sondar o território e ver como eles reagiriam a minha presença e só então ela iria pessoalmente! E AINDA RESOLVE TRAZER TODAS!

É tão ruim assim? - perguntei enquanto entrava no carro e ele dava partida. Ele suspirou pesadamente.

Ela está querendo um motivo pra arrumar briga, ou no mínimo uma boa cena. - ele respondeu enquanto voávamos pela cidade – Quatro felinas soltas na sua reserva, eu não sei dizer como Leona vai agir na presença de outro alfa.

Outros, temos dois. - eu o corrigi. Áquila me encarou preocupado.

Como assim? - ele estava controlado, mas havia uma nota de pânico em seus olhos.

Jacob seria o alfa de direito, mas Sam assumiu porque foi o primeiro a sofrer a transformação. Quando eles se desentenderam Jacob saiu da matilha e criou uma própria, a qual eu pertenço no momento. - aquilo o preocupou mais ainda.

Espero que isso não seja um problema. Ela é extremamente territorialista e competitiva, nunca teve que conviver com iguais. - Áquila disse imediatamente enquanto descíamos do carro e passávamos pelo hall do hotel – Não sei se sabe, mas leões são sociais e o alfa não costuma lidar com algo que represente uma ameaça a sua autoridade, a menos que seja um leão mais forte ou mais jovem. As outras não buscam liderança, é uma característica da Leona, elas viveriam bem sozinhas e só não fazem isso porque não querem. A nossa leoa é diferente, ela precisa de um grupo, de um bando, ou então acabaria morrendo. - entramos no elevador e subimos para a cobertura – Ela nunca lidou com outro bando antes, isso seria um choque.

Acho que posso avisar a Jacob sobre a situação, ele e meu irmão vão se comportar, mas não sei quanto a outra matilha. - Áquila me beijou rapidamente.

Isso seria de grande ajuda. - ele respondeu aliviado – Mas já aviso que não vai ser fácil se ela se sentir ameaçada de alguma forma. Detesto ver você metida nisso, Lee. - ele sussurrou e eu senti minha nuca arrepiar com aquela intimidade toda na voz dele – Arrume suas coisas enquanto eu aviso ao piloto que precisamos estar prontos pra partir em duas horas. Ponha roupas confortáveis também. Deve haver algum Best Western em Port Angeles, farei reservas pra nós.

Eu posso ficar na minha casa, Áquila. - eu disse enquanto colocava as coisas dentro da minha mala. Ele me encarou chocado.

Se Leona está chegando pra caçar uma briga eu não vou deixar você no caminho dela nem por todos os diamantes da África! Já vai ser ruim o bastante quando ela souber que estou acompanhando. - ele disse rapidamente.

E por que ela acharia isso ruim? Ela é sua mulher por um acaso? - meu sangue ferveu nas veias e eu senti os tremores. Ele enlaçou minha cintura num movimento rápido e deixou seus lábios a milímetros dos meus.

Eu estou exagerando, provavelmente, mas ela vai agir como agiria com qualquer um do bando. Ela vai avaliar você o tempo todo, vai ponderar a todo momento se eu estarei seguro com você ou se corro algum risco de ser traído, desiludido, ou magoado de alguma maneira. - ele me lançou um meio sorriso – Somos de certa forma a família dela e isso significa que eu tenho uma "irmã" super protetora e neurótica.

Ótimo, e eu que pensava que o pior pesadelo de uma mulher é sua sogra. - resmunguei.

Se te alegra, minha mãe já morreu faz alguns anos. - ele me beijou muito rápido e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem de novo. Então ele me soltou e eu terminei de guardar minhas coisas.

Em exatas duas horas nós estávamos no aeroporto de Vegas embarcando num jatinho fretado que estava a disposição dele enquanto ele estivesse na América. A explicação para aquilo era segurança, ele viajava com algumas peças caras consigo e um vôo comercial seria arriscado e pouco conveniente. Então estávamos a sós naquele avião e eu nunca tinha voado antes. Não é de se espantar que eu estivesse em pânico com a idéia, enquanto ele estava perfeitamente confortável ali e a única coisa que estava causando algum estresse a ele era o telefonema que ele deu aos Stanley para alugar a casa por um mês.

Ouviu por alto ele oferecer uma quantia exorbitante de dinheiro por uma casa que era grande, mas longe de valer aquilo tudo. Ele disse que isso não era problema, ele pagaria qualquer coisa para ter certeza de que sua chefe não ficaria nervosa com qualquer coisa. Ele também fez reservas para nós no Best Western de Port Angeles e a desculpa para isso era privacidade. Áquila estava determinado a me polpar de um encontro com Leona e mais determinado ainda a me dar tempo para que eu me sentisse pronta para voltar pra casa. Não sei por que, mas eu tinha a sensação de que caso eu decidisse não voltar pra La Push eu acabaria indo morar em algum lugar na África do Sul.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele no avião. Senti a textura macia da poltrona contra minhas costas como uma espécie de compensação por estar prestes a deixar meu amado chão. Áquila bebia um copo de uísque enquanto se ajeitava no assento confortavelmente. Ele então olhou para mim, estava bem mais calmo depois de ter resolvido quase tudo o que era necessário para a chegada da famigerada "comitiva real". Acho que meu rosto estava o oposto do dele.

Os dedos dele deslizaram pelas minhas bochechas, num carinho tranqüilizante. Ele sabia controlar minhas crises mais do que qualquer remédio de tarja preta.

Por que está nervosa? - ele sussurrou e eu senti o avião se movimentando para alçar vôo. Apertei com força o braço da poltrona.

Nunca estive tão longe do chão antes. - disse entre dentes. Observei através da janelinha aquela geringonça levantar vôo e estremeci. Ele acariciou minha mão com cuidado e sorriu.

Não é como se você fosse morrer caso o avião caísse, não é. - ele disse rindo e eu trinquei os dentes.

Obrigado, isso ajuda muito. - respondi sarcástica e ele beijou meu rosto.

Pense no vôo como a maior sensação de liberdade que pode sentir. - ele sussurrou me acalmando. - Só uma coisa pode ser mais perfeita do que voar.

E o que seria? - perguntei tentando me distrair com a conversa. Ele sorriu aquele sorriso enviesado que me deixava mole.

Fazer amor com você. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu arrepiei de cima a baixo, sentindo meu sangue ferver. - Eu disse que rasgaria aquele vestido esta noite, é uma pena que você não esteja mais com ele. - fiquei vermelha.

Acho que devíamos nos comportar esta noite. Sua chefe vai estar uma fera amanhã e eu não quero distrair você. - eu tentei manter a cabeça no lugar, mas com ele beijando e lambendo minha orelha ficava MUITO difícil.

Trabalhar pra Leona tem suas vantagens. - ele respondeu naquele tom sexy que havia usado quando eu estava amarrada na cama na noite passada – Ela vive dizendo que eu preciso de uma companheira e realmente me incentiva a ter meu romances, mesmo que ela tenha um prazer sádico em analisar todas as pretendentes. - ele levantou o braço da poltrona entre nós e desabotoou o cinto de segurança, em seguida uma de suas mãos estava deslizando por de baixo da minha blusa a procura do meu seio. Áquila começou a brincar com meu mamilo, me fazendo suspirar e esquecer que eu estava dentro de um avião.

Não devíamos... - murmurei enquanto ele desabotoava o meu cinto de segurança e me puxava para ele. - O piloto...

Ele está trancado na cabine e não tem permissão pra vir aqui. - ele respondeu com aquele tom de que não aceitaria um "não" como resposta – E eu quero você, Lee. Antes que você possa mudar de idéia quando chegar em La Push, eu quero você. - ele então me beijou com vontade, me fazendo esquecer de tudo o que estava na minha mente até então. Eu estava de saia, o que era um tremendo conforto pra ele, não foi nada difícil ele conseguir se livrar da minha calcinha e me puxar para o colo dele, ainda me beijando como se o mundo fosse acabar nos próximos segundos. Ele estava totalmente duro, esperando por mim.

Por que eu mudaria de idéia? - eu perguntei junto ao ouvido dele enquanto desabotoava suas calças e o livrava da roupa intima. Eu o segurei e massageei, fazendo Áquila gemer rouco, lutando para se controlar.

Você pode querer... - ele arfou – Ele de volta. - apertou minhas pernas e em seguida deslizou dois dedos dentro de mim, me fazendo ronronar contra o pescoço dele – Mas não vou desistir. - ele estava no limite já, então segurou minha mão para que eu parasse, mas ele continuou me estimulando, me enlouquecendo.

Não... - arfei – Não quero ele. - eu estava muito próxima do orgasmo. Áquila tirou os dedos e então me penetrou de uma vez, me deslizando sobre ele e eu me contraí inteira, soltando um grito rouco.

Você é minha! - ele disse rouco ao meu ouvido, segurando minhas pernas enquanto eu me movimentava sobre ele. - Só minha! - eu aumentei a velocidade e a intensidade, enquanto gemiamos e gritávamos como loucos. Ele agarrou os cabelos da minha nuca com força quando chegou ao orgasmo e me arrastou com ele segundos depois. Escondi meu rosto na volta do pescoço dele, com ele ainda dentro de mim. Estávamos exaustos.

Sam que se foda junto com minha prima. - murmurei quase sem forças – Não troco isso por nada nessa vida. - desci de cima dele, e observei o céu noturno através da janela do avião. Meu medo de voar tinha passado de uma maneira inusitada. Me sentei ao lado dele, vestindo minha calcinha enquanto ele também se recompunha. Em seguida Áquila me puxou pra junto dele, beijando meu pescoço.

Eu vou ter que falar com ele. - Áquila disse, era desanimador, mas eu sabia que isso aconteceria. - Eu não quero problemas com a matilha, principalmente com elas chegando amanhã. Acha que ele vai saber separar as coisas? - havia uma nota de preocupação na voz dele.

Se Jacob souber ser diplomático, Sam não poderá fazer nada a respeito. - eu disse entre os braços dele – Os Cullen dificilmente seriam um problema também, basta não se aproximarem deles.

Quem são os Cullen? - ele perguntou enquanto mexia no meu cabelo.

Vampiros, de um tipo diferente. - eu respondi, me preparando para o choque dele, mas não aconteceu.

Ouvi falar no clã de vampiros que caça animais. - ele sorriu – Tenho que saber de tudo aquilo que está oculto no submundo. Eles são bem famosos, eu diria. - Áquila respondeu – Intimidaram os Volturi, só posso dizer que é impressionante.

Conhece os Volturi? - perguntei temerosa, mas ele me acalmou.

É quase impossível não saber quem eles são, mas duvido que saibam de nós. Leona e as outras são muito chamativas. - ele disse – Caso uma delas sumisse por causa deles o segredo que tanto presam estaria ameaçado. Por incrível que pareça, o jeito extravagante de viver que minha chefe nos impõe é nossa melhor defesa. O que Tigra fez é raro, elas não costumam viajar separadas por isso.

Vocês são inacreditáveis, sabia? - eu disse sonolenta – Uma mistura de Thunder Cats com X-Man. - ele riu. Depois de um tempo pegamos no sono até nossa chegada em Port Angeles.

Saímos do aeroporto direto pro hotel, onde o senhor Stanley já estava esperando Áquila para assinar o contrato de locação. Enquanto eles acertavam os detalhes finais da transação eu me ausentei por alguns minutos. Fui até um orelhão onde pude ligar pra Jacob. Não me surpreendeu que ele estivesse com voz sonolenta. Eu respirei fundo quando ele reconheceu minha voz.

LEAH! - ele gritou – Sua louca, tem noção do quão desesperados estão todos por causa do seu sumiço!? Sua mãe quase morreu por causa disso! - e ele continuou o sermão por algum tempo.

Jake, eu sei que fiz merda, mas eu preciso que me escute. Não dá pra informar nada muito detalhado. Estou em Port Angeles, no Best Western. Acabei de chegar de Vegas e tenho notícias preocupantes. - Jacob parecia estar tentando digerir a notícia do outro lado da linha.

Desembucha. - ele respondeu sério.

Topei com outro, outros como nós. - respondi de um fôlego só – Quatro fêmeas estão a caminho da reserva, pelo que entendi elas não querem confusão, só conhecimento. - Jacob estava mudo do outro lado – Não lobas, são transmorfas que se transformam em felinas. Estarão em Forks amanhã pela manhã.

Como sabe disso, Leah? - ele perguntou sombrio do outro lado.

A história é longa, mas mantenham a guarda. Não as ameacem e elas não farão nada, avise Sam e os Cullen também. - complementei. - Como está meu irmão? - Jacob trincou os dentes.

Vai estar aqui até amanhã a tarde. - ele resmungou – Quando você sumiu eu dei permissão pra ele descobrir onde raios você estava! TEM NOÇÃO DO CAOS QUE VOCÊ CAUSOU SUA IRRESPONSÁVEL!?

Com certeza ninguém deu pela minha falta. - resmunguei olhando por cima dos ombros. Áquila estava se despedindo do senhor Stanley. Jacob resmungou em resposta.

Sam e Emily decidiram adiar o casamento por sua causa! Sua mãe está arrasada! Eu fiquei morto de preocupação, até Nessie ficou! Sam não está dormindo direito a dias, ele acha que tudo é culpa dele! - Jacob falava com aquele tom de quem narra uma catástrofe. Eu realmente teria que dar uma passada em La Push para ver minha mãe.

Jake, vou estar ai amanhã. - respondi – Eu estou ótima, perfeitamente saudável e feliz, vou estar em casa a tempo de defender a tribo, se for necessário. Agora eu preciso ir.

Tem homem na história, não tem? - Jacob perguntou desconfiado – O que está dando em você garota?

Tem homem sim e não vou admitir que você me julgue, Jake. Todos, menos você. - retruquei colérica – Vai saber de tudo amanhã. Boa noite, oh grande alfa! - desliguei o telefone antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Áquila me esperava do lado de fora da cabine com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Ele não fez perguntas, apenas me levou para o quarto onde dormimos o resto da noite. Precisaríamos estar inteiros no dia seguinte, quando a leoa chegasse, junto com a "real comitiva das selvas".

_**Leona pov**_

_**Não seja um bebê, **_

_**Lembre-se do que você me disse (3x)**_

_**Me disse, você me disse, você me disse**_

_**Cale-se e assuma o que diz**_

_**É isto o que você consegue por acordar em Vegas**_

_**Levante-se e tire o glitter de suas roupas, agora**_

_**É isto o que você consegue por acordar em Vegas**_

_**Tire o glitter, tire, tire, tire o glitter, vamos!**_

_**Me dê uma grana, baby**_

_**Me dê uma grana, querido**_

Acordei com o sol me incomodando os olhos. Estaríamos aterrizando em algumas horas no aeroporto de Port Angeles e do jeito que meu humor estava ERA MUITO BOM QUE ÁQUILA ESTIVESSE LÁ! Pan estava quieta a vários metros de distância do Midnight, o bem dito gato preto que Jay havia adotado. Eu ainda queria entender o que dava na cabeça daquela adoradora de vacas pra ser tão supersticiosa daquele jeito. Jay estava dando leite pro gato e Cheetah estava com um humor anormalmente bom olhando o bichano. Tigra me fazia falta, queria ouvir ela tagarelando qualquer bobagem, mas ela TINHA que ir surfar na Austrália!

Senti quando o avião tocou o chão e foi desacelerando até parar na pista de pouso. Pegamos nossas coisas e nos preparamos para descer. Notei que haviam dois carros parados na pista. O filho da mãe era competente até quando eu queria que ele errasse, só pra poder caçar uma briga. Áquila, caçar confusão com ele era garantia absoluta de morrer de tédio. Ele nunca saia do prumo, era um lord que me enlouquecia com aquele jeito de monge budista. Se eu quisesse um Dalai Lama eu iria atrás de um! Desci do avião por ultimo, depois que todas já estavam no chão e a caminho do carro.

Áquila estava parado perto de um Jaguar, usando um daqueles ternos caros. A cara dele não muda nunca, com aquele sorriso de "eu consegui de novo" no rosto. Eu o encarei com minha expressão de "eu ainda te pego, FDP" e ele riu. Foi quando eu reparei num pequeno detalhe de um metro e sessenta e seis ao lado dele. Transmorfa, nativa-americana, bonita e rápida. Eu dificilmente me enganava quando encontrava alguém igual a mim. Mas tinha outra coisa no ar, alguma coisa que eu estava deixando escapar até ver Áquila olha-la com preocupação quando eu a encarei por muito tempo. Então o monge tinha saído do celibato!

Uma loba da reserva, com certeza. Muito bonita e totalmente exótica, mesmo quando ele vivia cercada por uma africana, uma indiana e uma brasileira. Áquila tinha um gosto peculiar e mais do que isso, ele poderia ser facilmente ludibriado por ela. Caminhei como uma leoa que analisa sua presa antes do ataque. Ela não se abalou, estava serena e firme como uma rocha. Estendemos a mão uma a outra num cumprimento.

Olá, eu sou Leona. - eu disse encarando-a nos olhos – Muito prazer.

Leah Clearwater. O prazer é todo meu. - ela respondeu sem se abalar. Áquila nos observava vigilante. Aquela seria uma viagem muito interessante a final.

_**Nota da Autora: Hey queridos! É, eu sei que o nome do capitulo não é muito criativo, assim como a música que eu escolhi, mas me dêem um desconto porque este ficou legal. Áquila = melhor que Richard Gere em Uma Linda Mulher! Leah = uma filha da mãe de muita sorte. Sam = alguém que vai perder o queixo muito em breve e Jacob = SEM COMENTÁRIOS (não importa a fic que eu escreva, ele sempre será o melhor!). Pois é, o bando chegou em Port Angeles e acho que deu pra entender que a leoa não está pra brincadeira. Ela e o Áquila são realmente bons amigos, mas é uma relação mais complicada do que parece XDDDDDD. Próximo capitulo será o impacto que a chegada delas vai causar e se segurem, porque placas tectônicas vão sofrer um abalo sísmico em breve!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**COMENTEM!**_

_**Bee**_


	3. Entre felinos e lobos

_**Entre felinos e lobos**_

_**Leah pov**_

_**Eu quero, como um substituto**_

_**Eu estava trabalhando horrivelmente por você**_

_**Mas você não diz, você so segura sua respiração**_

_**Eu não posso tocar o que eu ainda não tenho**_

_**Ela é uma pessoa pobre e isso me doi tanto**_

_**Esse é um caminho dificil e frio**_

_**Ela pode me sentir como ela sentiu antes**_

_**Nós estariamos tão livres**_

_**Felizes e sós**_

_**Compartilhando um sorriso**_

_**Tão longe de casa**_

Consegui dormir um pouco naquela noite, mas cada vez que fechava os olhos tinha um sonho diferente. Em um eu era devorada viva por um gato gigante, em outro eu via Sam sendo feito de almofada de costureiro por uma águia enorme e por fim sonhei com uma criança que tinha rabo de lobo e um bico de gavião. Tudo bem, eu estou ficando seriamente abalada com toda essa história de Vegas, um cara lindo e com uma chefe/leoa psicopata. Acordei assim que o sol nasceu e por incrível que pareça, ele também.

Às nove horas da manhã ele já tinha dois carros importados prontos para irem buscar a trupe. Vamos e convenhamos, isso já está parecendo um circo mesmo e eu estou me sentindo a palhaça que vai ser jogada para os leões. Ele insistiu que eu fosse buscar as meninas com ele, mesmo que o mais saudável a se fazer fosse ir até Jacob e narrar em detalhes a minha aventura bizarra. Mais uma vez, Áquila provou que era um ótimo negociante e um filho da mãe sexy o bastante pra fazer eu me render com meia dúzia de palavras. Em outras situações eu teria prazer em arrancar a cabeça dele, mas no momento ela estava linda no lugar.

O jatinho particular de Leona estava pousado às dez horas em ponto. Eu vi o avião manobrar na pista e o enorme logotipo que ele carregava na lateral "African Tresure". Leona era a maior exploradora legal de diamantes na África e além de ser dona das minas ainda tinha sua própria linha de jóias que a tal de Cheetah criava. Ou seja, fortes, poderosas, descontroladas e muito ricas, todas elas! O avião parou e a porta desceu graciosamente. Não demorou muito pra festa começar.

Confesso que eu me decepcionei quando vi a primeira descer. Um metro e cinqüenta de altura, cabelos castanho claro e lisos, olhos escuros e cara de que mal havia saído dos cueiros! Eu esperando um bando de felinas sanguinárias e de repente me aparece uma miniatura de "noviça rebelde"! A menina carregava um gato preto na bolsa de viagem e correu saltitando até Áquila. Eles se abraçaram como se fossem dois irmãos.

Áqui! Eu estava com saudades! Você sempre liga pra Chee, Pan, Tigra...Nunca fala comigo! - a garota falava como uma matraca e tudo o que Áquila fazia era sorrir indulgente para ela.

Eu estive trabalhando bastante, Jay. - ele respondeu enquanto sorria pra ela – Eu fiquei sabendo do seu novo mascote. Qual é o nome dele?

Midnight! - ela apontou para a bolsa onde carregava um gato preto como carvão, com incríveis olhos verdes. - Ele parece a Pan numa versão miniatura, mas ela não gosta dele!

Eu gostei, só espero que ele não seja alérgico a incenso indiano. - Áquila disse simpático, enquanto notava o olhar da garota fixo em mim. Ela me lembrava um filhote de gato angorá, macia, delicada e ágil, com um olhar sempre curioso.

Quem é sua amiga? - ela perguntou para Áquila ainda olhando pra mim. Tentei sorrir pra ela, mas eu estava realmente sem graça.

Jay, esta é Leah e você deve ser encantadora com ela, está bem? - Áquila respondeu, a menina captou alguma coisa implícita na fala dele e seu sorriso foi de uma orelha a outra.

Oi, você é loba, não é? - ela falou. Eu ainda me acostumaria com aquele jeito de falar? Como se ser uma loba não fosse nada de mais? - Eu adoro lobos! Queria um huski! Sabia que eles são lobos domesticados? Os de olhos claros são lindos, mas Leona não gosta muito de cachorros e Pan ia acabar implicando com isso também...

Jay, tente respirar entre uma palavra e outra. - eu pedi, totalmente confusa com aquela metralhadora de palavras – E sim, eu sou uma loba. Muito prazer em conhece-la. - ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior, se é que era possível!

Gostei dela, Áqui! - Jay disse e entrou no carro em seguida. Aquilo foi MUITO estranho!

Em seguida desceu do avião uma mulher de um tom de pele peculiar, usando muitas jóias e roupas indianas extravagantes. Os olhos eram de um verde absurdo e era tão bonita quando uma atriz de Boliwood. Ela deslizou como uma sombra até onde eu e Áquila estávamos, colocou as mãos em posição de oração e fez uma reverencia a nós. Áquila fez o mesmo e eu achei que devia imitá-lo.

Namastê, Áquila. - ela disse.

Namastê, Pan. Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem. - ele disse sorrindo.

Teria sido melhor sem aquele bicho agourento no vôo, mas Jay conseguiu permissão para trazê-lo. - ela disse um tanto desgostosa – Não vou com ela e aquele gato no mesmo carro.

Como queira, mas eu acho que ele se parece com você. - ele riu da cara que ela fez.

Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Lobo. - Pan disse pra mim e eu achei aquilo engraçado.

É Leah. - respondi – É um prazer conhecê-la também. - Pan sorriu e entrou no outro carro.

Então desceu do avião uma mulher fenomenal. Áquila havia omitido certos detalhes sobre elas. Todas até agora eram mais do que lindas, eram estonteantes e terrivelmente sexys. Andavam de uma maneira languida e sinuosa, que fazia parecer que estavam fazendo algum tipo de dança da sedução. Mas a negra de quase dois metros de altura e sem cabelo algum na cabeça era extraordinária! Movia-se como uma serpente, seu rosto de traços negros parecia totalmente harmônico e exótico enquanto ela andava com uma magnitude atroz! Agora eu entendia o que ele queria dizer quando dizia que era fácil reconhecer uma felina.

A negra espetacular caminhou graciosamente até nós. Acenou levemente com a cabeça para mim e se dirigiu a Áquila com um sorriso com ar superior.

Você conseguiu de novo. - ela disse a ele – Vi as fotos na internet e estava maravilhoso!

Que bom que gostou. Como foi de viagem? - ele perguntou amistoso.

O de sempre. Midnight parece gostar de mim. - ela sorriu graciosa – Leo estava terrível quando saímos de Joanesburgo, mas acho que já está sobre controle. - então ela olhou para mim e sorriu novamente – Obrigada por usar minhas peças, não ficariam a mesma coisa sem você, Leah. - ela disse num tom totalmente familiar, como se nos conhecêssemos a anos.

Não há de que, Cheetah. - respondi tentando parecer tão familiar quanto ela parecia. Então ela entrou no carro onde Jay estava e começou a brincar com Midnight.

Foi então que ela desceu do carro. Mesmo que eu não soubesse seu animal não seria difícil adivinhar. Leona não era exatamente como eu esperava. Era baixa e somente Jay tinha estatura menor que a dela. O corpo era bem desenhado e mas não era esguio. Parecia forte, não veloz como eu. Seus olhos tinham cor de âmbar e seu cabelo era castanho com algumas mechas claras. O cabelo era enrolado, ia até os ombros. Volumoso como uma juba, mas bem cuidado e arrumado. Combinava com ela. Ela caminhou até nós, medindo cada detalhe em mim, exatamente como Áquila havia dito que ela faria. Ela estava curiosa e preparada para um ataque, caso fosse necessário. Me mantive calma e numa postura que dizia "este é o meu território, se comporte". Ela pareceu captar a mensagem. Cumprimentou Áquila e voltou a me analisar. Ela estendeu a mão a mim e eu aceitei.

Olá, eu sou Leona. - ela disse me encarando nos olhos – Muito prazer.

Leah Clearwater. O prazer é todo meu. - eu respondi sem me abalar. Áquila nos observava vigilante. Leona foi para o carro onde Pan estava sentada. Ela sentou no banco do motorista e deu partida no carro.

Áquila e eu entramos no carro onde Jay e Cheetah nos esperavam no banco de trás. Áquila deu partida e seguimos para a estrada que levava à Forks. Chee observava a paisagem com um semblante imperturbável até que ela dissesse.

O que foi aquilo com a Leona antes de sairmos? - ela perguntou e eu não soube dizer se era para mim ou para Áquila – Ela parecia que ia pra guerra ou coisa assim.

Você a conhece tão bem quanto eu. - Áquila respondeu – Ela só não gosta de se sentir ameaçada.

Eu acho que ela está achando que você está em perigo, Áqui. - Jay disse com sua voz risonha – Ela sempre achou que quando você se apaixonasse ficaria cego, surdo, mudo e burro, então ela só está exagerando no ataque de "melhor amiga super protetora" . Não seria Leona se não fizesse isso. - eu tentei digerir aquilo. "Apaixonado", eu estava delirando ou coisa do tipo? Ele estava apaixonado por mim e o que mais eu estava perdendo? Obviamente todas elas captaram isso muito rápido! - Mas você não precisa ficar nervosa, Leah. - Jay continuou – Leo é boa pessoa e você vai acabar gostando de ter ela por perto.

Menina, dê um tempo pra garota digerir a situação! - Cheetah disse como se fosse a mãe dela – Não é da nossa conta o que acontece entre eles, Jay! Leona vai entender isso também, nem que eu tenha que rachar a cabeça dela pra isso.

Você poderiam para de assustar Leah, por favor!? - Áquila pediu e eu notei que ele estava constrangido.

É melhor que a garota saiba com o que está lidando, já que vocês estão comprometidos. - Jay disse.

Calma ai gente! - eu disse enquanto sentia estar me afogando – Quem disse que estamos comprometidos? - eu perguntei meio desesperada. Jay riu e Cheetah me lançou um olhar de "isso não é obvio?". Notei que Áquila havia apertado o volante com mais força do que o normal e estava sério.

Ela é tão engraçada! - Jay disse – O jeito como Áqui estava olhando pra você estava TÃO fofo!

Vocês se casaram em Vegas, por um acaso? - Cheetah perguntou – Isso seria o cúmulo da falta de criatividade, sabia?

Eu acho que seria romântico! - Jay respondeu. OH MEU DEUS! PARE O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER!

Dá pras duas calarem a boca só um pouco!? - Áquila explodiu. Era a primeira vez que eu via ele perder a paciência – Ninguém aqui se casou em Las Vegas, ninguém aqui estava lançando olhares fofos pra ninguém, então parem de ficar assustando a Lee ou vou acabar me irritando com vocês!

Lee? - Cheetah perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha – Tá certo, se você diz. - o resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio. Enquanto elas observavam a paisagem eu sentia o pânico tomar conta de mim. Áquila estava mesmo levando tudo aqui a sério? Estava apaixonado por mim? E eu, o que eu estava sentindo? Com certeza eu estava mais do que abalada pela presença dele na minha vida, me sentia feliz e inteira de novo. Eu estava amando acordar ao lado dele toda manhã e aquilo era perigoso. Posso até admitir que estávamos apaixonados, mas comprometidos?!

_**Empurrando e arrancando**_

_**Mas é dificil o verdadeiro jeito do amor**_

_**Ate que você o queira como eu o quero agora**_

_**Com sua boca esperta e suas mãos assassinas**_

_**Com uma poção que eu fiz**_

_**Para um homem jovem isso é uma droga de pagamento**_

_**E eu me sinto louco quando eu vejo seu rosto**_

Assim que chegamos a casa que estava preparada para elas, Jay e Cheetah desceram do carro com sua bagagem. Eu pude ouvir Jay saltitando pelos degraus para escolher seu quarto. Eu e Áquila estávamos sozinhos no primeiro andar e em silêncio. Então ele segurou minha mão com carinho. Eu olhei para ele, ambos estávamos constrangidos com a situação no carro, mas ele parecia pior. Havia...tristeza nos olhos perigosos dele.

Não dê ouvidos ao que elas disseram no carro. - ele disse baixo o bastante para que elas não ouvissem – Jay tem uma tendência natural para falar de mais e Cheetah fica meio confusa quando passa muitas horas num avião. Elas não queriam assustar você.

Elas não me assustaram. - menti. Ele não desviou os olhos de mim.

Leona vai se comportar. - ele disse tentando me acalmar – E quanto a parte do compromisso, não vai existir nada se você não quiser também.

Áquila... - eu perdi a fala por um minuto – Como você realmente se sente com isso? - ele sorriu.

Eu quero você, mais do que pode imaginar. - ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos – Estou enfeitiçado, apaixonado muito mais do que seria normal para um ser humanos.

Foram só dois dias... - eu sussurrei enquanto os lábios dele estavam a milímetros dos meus.

E eu esperei por eles uma vida toda. - ele respondeu num mesmo tom – Pode ter todo tempo do mundo para tomar sua decisão. Pode ficar aqui e voltar pra sua família. - ele beijou minha orelha, me fazendo arrepiar – Pode voltar para Vegas e viver a vida da maneira mais louca e desregrada possível. - ele beijou a outra e a esta altura eu estava ronronando – Ou pode vir comigo. Não te prometo um mar de rosas, não te prometo nada além de um recomeço.

Áqui...Você tem noção do problema sobre duas pernas que eu sou? - eu perguntei enquanto ele acariciava minha nuca.

Não me importa. Eu também não sou melhor do que isso. - ele respondeu – Pense nas suas possibilidades e me considere uma delas. - ouvi vagamente a porta da casa batendo atrás de nós e uma tosse seca, chamando nossa atenção. Eu e ele nos separamos e olhamos para a direção da porta. Leona e Pan nos observavam com cara de interesse. A pantera negra estava corada com a nossa indiscrição, já a tão temida leoa parecia dividida entre o riso e o desconforto.

Desculpa interromper, mas achei melhor fazer isso antes que vocês começassem a dar showzinho pras duas ali no alto da escada. - Leona apontou para onde Jay e Chee estavam mudas espiando nossa conversa. - Jay, por mais que eu seja liberal com certas coisa, eu me recuso a permitir que você fique tão bisbilhoteira quanto a Pan.

Hey! Eu não sou bisbilhoteira! - Pan reclamou imediatamente. Com o sobressalto dela, suas jóias tilintaram. Leona e as outras garotas gargalharam da resposta dela e eu juro que vi Áquila tentando segurar o riso.

Você está sempre olhando pelos buracos da fechadura! - Jay disse – Eu já vi!

Cala a boca, Jay! - Pan gritou. Chee e Leona riram mais ainda.

Não seja sem graça, Pan. - a negra disse.

É, um pouco de espírito esportivo faz bem. - Leona completou e então se virou para mim – Se não se importar, nós gostaríamos de ir até a reserva, Leah. - eu fui pega de surpresa. A impressão que eu tinha é que ela estava se dirigindo a mim como se eu fosse a alfa, alguém a quem ela devesse explicações. Talvez fosse mais fácil para ela entender que uma fêmea comandava, já que ela estava a liderança a tanto tempo. Eu respirei fundo e ela continuava me olhando com curiosidade.

Bem, por mim não há problema, mas precisa comunicar aos dois alfas. Jacob está de sobreaviso quanto a chegada de vocês, mas eu não posso dar certeza quanto a Sam. - respondi dando de ombros. Leona sorriu espantada.

Uma matilha que se dividiu? - ela perguntou surpresa e satisfeita – Nunca pensei que isso pudesse ser incorporado aos transmorfos lobos! Fascinante! - Áquila revirou os olhos, Pan voltou sua atenção para a cozinha enquanto reclamava da falta de produtos vegetarianos , Chee e Jay estavam brincando com Midnight no alto da escada.

Acho melhor você se instalar antes de começar a divagar sobre os hábitos dos lobos e felinos que se incorporam aos hábitos de um transmorfo, Leo. - Áquila disse cansado.

Ops! Não posso evitar, ossos do ofício! - Leona respondeu rindo. Ela era mais simpática do que eu pensava, mesmo que eu não estivesse entendendo nada. Acho que ela percebeu isso. - Sou bióloga, especialista em mamíferos. Fazer comparações entre os animais e os transmorfos virou um hobby e uma necessidade já faz tempo. É bem útil as vezes. - ela explicou. - Poderia conseguir uma autorização para nós? Só uma expedição de reconhecimento.

Me dêem uma hora. Acho que consigo isso até lá. - respondi rapidamente e ela sorriu em resposta. Senti Áquila ficar tenso ao meu lado.

Não gostaria que fosse sozinha. - ele disse seco – Se não se importa, quero ir com você. - Áquila não estava usando o tom de quem pedia permissão, ele estava comunicando o que desejava, sem ligar a mínima para a minha resposta. Eu engoli a seco.

Pode ir comigo até parte do caminho, mas falar com os meninos é algo que prefiro fazer sozinha. Sua presença pode deixá-los menos receptivos às novidades, Áquila. - ele me lançou um aceno de cabeça.

Nos despedimos das garotas e entramos no carro pegando o caminho da reserva. Áquila estava silencioso. Não precisava ser um gênio para imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele. Sam e Áqui dificilmente seriam amigos, mais do que isso havia um sério risco de que eles se estranhassem com facilidade. Mesmo sendo da matilha de Jacob, Sam ainda agia como se antes de qualquer coisa eu pertencesse a ele, um tipo de espólio adicional a condição de alfa. Meu...O que Áquila era meu? Meu amante? Meu amigo colorido? Meu namorado? No momento ele era meu caso e com certeza Sam faria questão de arreganhar os dentes de lobo para ele na primeira oportunidade. Quanto menos eles tivessem que conviver melhor.

_**Pois estariamos tão livres**_

_**Felizes e sós**_

_**Compartilhando um sorriso**_

_**Tão longe de casa**_

_**E nós sorririamos**_

_**sorririamos ate chorar**_

_**Fazendo uma canção**_

_**Me fazendo mentir**_

_**E as pessoas dizem que sou louco por caminhar nessa cidade**_

_**E as pessoas dizem que eu sou maior por caminhar nessa cidade**_

_**E as pessoas dizem que talvez isso está dando em voltas**_

Fiquei feliz quando chegamos a minha casinha em La Push e vi que não tinha ninguém em casa. Seth não devia ter chegado ainda o que era menos um problema e minha mãe devia estar na casa do Billy, ela nunca saia de lá mesmo. Pedi para Áqui entrar e ficar a vontade enquanto eu ia dar uma corrida atrás de Sam e Jacob. Ele se sentou no sofá e eu me senti mais segura para começar aquele dia, que com certeza seria longo.

Não me dei ao trabalho de me transformar, seria mais privativo me manter humana e deixar essa história toda o mais particular possível. Eu não precisei fazer muito esforço realmente, a meio caminho da casa de Jacob eu topei com quem eu menos desejava ver. Sam estava sem camisa, como sempre, e quando me viu parecia que estava diante de uma assombração. Os olhos estavam fundos e tinha uma aparência cansada, como se tivesse envelhecido cinco anos em dias.

Ele parecia duvidar por um instante da minha realidade, como se tivesse visto meu fantasma tantas vezes que simplesmente não diferenciava a matéria e produto de sua imaginação. Foi meio chocada que percebi que olha-lo não me causava aquela sensação de peso e dor incalculável. Eu estava diante de um velho conhecido, que eu não via a muito tempo e me parecia um pouco estranho. Como ele estaria me vendo naquele momento? Eu não me sentia a Leah miserável e infeliz que deixou a reserva dias atrás, eu me sentia outra coisa. Isso estaria estampado na minha cara?

Leah? - ele perguntou, parecia meio rouco – É você?

Sou eu, Sam. - eu respondi indiferente – Achei que Jacob tinha dito que eu estava chegando. - ele balançou a cabeça vagamente.

Disse alguma coisa, mas eu não assimilei bem. Você, em Port Angelis, num hotel. Nada fazia muito sentido. - ele respondeu como se fizesse um esforço descomunal – Mas você voltou! Lee-Lee, eu estou tão feliz em ver você! - ele sorriu e eu vislumbrei seus olhos meio úmidos. Sam estava chorando?

Eu não podia ignorar minha matilha. Há um grupo de fêmeas vindo para cá e elas vão querer falar com você e o conselho. A líder pode ser meio temperamental, mas se não se sentir ameaçada não vai criar problemas. - eu disse muito calma e indiferente a qualquer coisa que ele estivesse sentindo.

Que bom que você percebeu que aqui é sua casa, Lee. - ele disse com a voz ainda rouca – Suas amigas serão bem vinda, se elas são como nós compartilhamos o mesmo segredo. Emily vai ficar feliz em te ver de novo. - Minha casa? Alto lá, pele vermelha! Eu estava prestando um favor, servindo a matilha e aos amigos que eu presava. EU NÃO ESTAVA VOLTANDO PRA "CASA"!

Sam, eu não sei quanto tempo vou ficar, mas pretendo ir embora assim que elas partirem. - eu disse rapidamente e ele me olhou confuso.

Lee, você está sendo absurda. - ele disse como se estivesse falando para uma criança, ou tentando bajular a namoradinha do ensino médio - Pra onde você vai? Aqui é sua casa e nós somos sua família! Sua mãe sofreu muito com o seu sumiço, Seth estava preocupado, até mesmo eu e Emily ficamos.

Eu sei disso e sinto muito pelo transtorno, mas este não é mais o meu lugar, Sam. - eu respondi – Não há necessidade de mais um na matilha, nem há o risco de um ataque iminente. Se fosse este o caso eu ficaria mais um tempo, até que tudo fosse resolvido. Eu quero viver a minha vida agora, livre como a loba que faz parte de mim.

E quando foi que te faltou liberdade? - Sam rosnou entre dentes – Você está sendo ingrata com a sua matilha, Leah! - trinquei meus dentes de raiva.

Quando me faltou liberdade? TODA VEZ QUE EU TIVE QUE DIVIDIR MEUS PENSAMENTOS COM TODOS! Todas as vezes que tudo o que eu mais desejava era remoer meu passado infeliz e eu tinha milhares de vozes na cabeça! - pronto, a trava tinha sido solta. Ele ia ouvir MUITO – Toda vez que você usou seu maldito comando de alfa e que eu tive que agüentar olhar você e minha prima juntos! Eu estou sendo ingrata com a matilha? Não vejo como! Eu só voltei por respeito aos meninos, para alertá-los a tempo! Me desculpe se eu não estou com o coração acelerado só por olhar na sua cara de "poderoso alfa" e se eu não me sinto mais aquele fantasma que arrastava correntes na cabeça de vocês!

O que está acontecendo com você garota? - Sam rosnou e eu sabia que ele estava mais pasmo do que com raiva. Eu trinquei os dentes, eu estava fula da vida com ele e aquela arrogância. - Decidiu virar a rebelde sem causa e fugir de casa?!

Não, Sam Uley! - eu respondi venenosa – Eu não estava fugindo de casa, eu estava fugindo de você! Eu estava cansada de mentir para mim mesma dizendo que eu queria que você e Emily fossem felizes porque era o certo. Como podia ser certo se eu estava vivendo o inferno por causa disso? Eu CANSEI de sofrer, cansei de ser o ser detestável que eu era, a garota inconveniente da matilha! - o queixo de Sam parecia estar escorregando lentamente – Então eu pensei que seria uma boa idéia me polpar de mais dor sem sentido. Peguei minhas coisas e fui pra Vegas, mas obviamente alguns aspectos do meu plano saíram do planejamento. - Sam avançou até mim e agarrou meus braços me sacudindo.

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ! - ele gritou em alto e bom som e eu virei o rosto pra não ter que encara-lo.

Eu encontrei outra pessoa! - eu respondi quando ele parou de gritar – É ISSO O QUE ACONTECEU! EU ENCONTREI OUTRA PESSOA PRA OCUPAR MINHA CABEÇA!

Outra pessoa? - ele me encarou nos olhos sem me soltar – Você foi pra Las Vegas e se envolveu com algum bêbado, ou um falido que perdeu tudo no jogo, ou seria um velho ricaço que só quer saber de trepar com a garota novinha!? ONDE ESTÁ SEU ORGULHO, LEAH!? - eu rosnei e senti os espasmo pelo meu corpo, se ele continuasse eu ia acabar arrancando a cabeça dele.

CALA A BOCA! CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA DE MERDA E VAI FUDER MINHA PRIMA QUE É O QUE VOCÊ SABE FAZER DE MELHOR! - eu urrei pra ele – Eu tenho orgulho agora, seu merda, mas não graças a você!

E o que você fez em Vegas? - ele falou quase cuspindo na minha cara – Deu pra ele até não poder mais?! Até ele não ter forças nem pra ficar duro!?

Não, queridinho. Se bem me lembro era você quem tinha problemas em conseguir ficar duro. - RECEBA PALHAÇO! Agora era ele quem estava tremendo de cima a baixo, ele ia se transformar eu eu estava ferrada, não teria tempo de reagir. Foi quando uma terceira voz surgiu, clara, imponente e decidida.

Largue ela imediatamente! - Áquila disse fazendo Sam parar com os tremores e olhar diretamente para ele – Solte Leah JÁ!

Quem é você? - Sam perguntou entredentes.

Áquila, vá embora! - eu supliquei, não queria que ele me visse assim.

Eu não vou embora enquanto ele não te soltar e pra seu governo, Sam Uley, eu sou o homem dela agora! Então faça o favor de soltar a minha mulher e se resignar a posição de "ex"! - Áquila respondeu totalmente seguro de si e Sam me soltou. Ele encarou a mim e ao "meu homem" meio pasmo. Obviamente ele estava sentindo que Áqui não era normal.

Você me decepcionou, Leah. - Sam disse venenoso – Com tantos lobos de porte na reserva você tinha que escolher um cara tão...Mirradinho. - Áquila trincou os dentes e estendeu a mão para mim. Fui até ele imediatamente sendo abraçada em seguida.

Mirradinho ou não, pelo menos eu consigo satisfazer ela por muito mais tempo. - meu companheiro retrucou tão venenoso quanto e era a mais pura verdade! Áquila sorriu perigosamente – Engraçado, sempre tive a idéia de um "lobo mau", mas pelo que eu estou vendo você tá mais pro tipo que come a vovozinha do que a Chapeuzinho. - num minuto eles eram humanos, no outro Sam havia explodido na forma de lobo e Áquila tinha dado lugar a uma águia imperial magnífica e enorme!

Sam disparou atrás dele num ataque e Áqui foi esperto o bastante para conduzir a briga para a floresta. Eu me transformei e disparei o mais rápido possível para impedir que uma tragédia acontecesse! Áquila tinha vantagem por poder voar, mas Sam era forte e rápido como diabo! Quando os alcancei, meu antigo alfa tinha cortes espalhados pelo corpo causados pelo bico afiado do pássaro, que por sua vez havia tido algumas penas das azas arrancadas. Eu não podia fazer nada! Atacar Sam seria uma traição para com a matilha, mas deixar Áquila morrer era trair a mim mesma.

Sam armou mais um ataque e eu sabia que Áquila não teria tempo para se esquivar sem danos. O lobo negro disparou e tudo o que eu consegui foi uivar desesperada, implorando para que alguém ouvisse e viesse parar a briga. Sam estava no ar, a poucos metros de acertar a águia quando ouvi o rugido descomunal e um borrão dourado o acertou na lateral e o capturou num ataque fatal.

O lobo negro estava imobilizado no chão enquanto a leoa gigantesca mantinha seus dentes bem próximos da jugular do alfa. Agora eu entendia o porque do animal ser chamado de "rei das selvas". Ela era fantástica! Enquanto eu admirava a leoa rugindo para Sam, outras criaturas chegaram em seus flancos. Uma cheetah rasgou a floresta como um raio e era acompanhada por uma onça pintada impressionante. Notei que do alto de uma arvore a pantera negra observava tudo com cuidado, pronta para atacar quando necessário.

As felinas emitiram seu rugido coletivo com precisão assustadora, mas o de Leona era de longe o mais forte e imponente. Ela arrancaria a cabeça de Sam sem esforço algum, mas aquilo seria uma tragédia! Foi quando eu rosnei para chamar a atenção delas. Leona não olhou para mim, mas as outras sim. Curvei meu dorso para frente, num sinal de paz e respeito. Eu esperava que elas entendessem o recado. Então vi Cheetah, Pan e Jay retribuírem a reverencia e se afastarem do lobo negro. A medida que a adrenalina baixava, Leona também relaxou e se afastou.

Áquila e elas correram na direção de Forks, deixando Sam ainda caído no chão. Ficamos nos encarando e mesmo que não tivéssemos mais a ligação mental eu sabia muito bem o que ele estava pensando. "Traidora". Era o que os olhos dele diziam. Então eu corri para minha casa, precisava me trocar antes de encará-lo novamente. Deixei Sam pra trás, da maneira mais completa e absoluta possível.

Quando cheguei em casa haviam dois carros parados na entrada. Pulei a janela do meu quarto e enfiei a primeira roupa que vi na frente. Sai do quarto e vi a casa tomada por quatro mulheres, um gato preto e um homem fenomenal. Cheetah tinha a serenidade de um monge budista, Pan me encarava desconfiada, Jay brincava com o gato preto, Áquila estava com o rosto baixo e Leona...Leona estava mais parecia com seu animal do que eu jamais poderia imaginar.

Ela caminhava de uma lado para o outro, como se estivesse em uma jaula. Seu olhar era injetado e furioso. Seus dentes estavam a mostra e ela rosnava.

Eu sinto muito. - foi tudo o que consegui dizer – As coisas saíram de controle.

Leona, a culpa foi minha. - Áquila falou baixo – Eu devia ter sido mais diplomático.

Diplomático!? - Leona rugiu – VOCÊ DEVIA TER ACABADO COM A RAÇA DELE! Se tivesse ouvido metade do que ele estava falando na minha cabeça eu teria permitido que você trucidasse ele ali mesmo!

O que?! - eu e Áquila perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

Colega, COMO VOCÊ AGUENTOU UM HOMEM TÃO NIANDERTAL!? - ela perguntou exasperada – Eu teria botado chumbinho na ração de cachorro dele a muito tempo! - Pasmem, aquele incidente não me render uma briga de leão, mas sim uma grande amiga. - Sam é um merda, mas Jacob é simplesmente um amor de pessoas. - ela continuou.

Conheceu Jake? - perguntei assustada.

Ele sentiu o nosso cheiro, estava na cidade pouco tempo depois que vocês saíram. - ela pareceu se acalmar quando falava daquilo – Nessie é simplesmente LINDA! - os olhos dela brilharam de admiração pela monstrinha do Jake – Quando Áquila se transformou tivemos que correr bastante, não foi fácil armar um ataque a tempo. Jacob a essa altura já avisou aos outros e ao que parece, Sam vai ficar um tempo de molho. HAH! Ninguém mandou ele se meter com O MEU bando!

Leo, se acalme. - Pan disse num sussurro – Ainda teremos que nos encontrar com ele e seria bom sermos diplomáticas.

Serei totalmente diplomática, mas ofender a companheira de Áqui é ofender o nosso bando. - eu senti meu sangue gelar. Leona estava mesmo me incluindo como parte do bando? Como companheira de Áquila? - Áquila tem sido leal e útil ao bando por anos e esta é a primeira vez que nos pede algo em troca. A companheira dele é parte dessa família também e nós defendemos a família! - senti a mão dele segurar a minha e apertá-la um pouco. Eu estava nervosa com tudo aquilo – Aquele tal de Sam não vai falar mais nada contra você, Lee. E não ligo a mínima se ele foi seu ex, o mínimo que se deve a uma mulher é respeito.

Obrigada, Leo. - foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer e ela me abraçou forte.

Disponha. - ela disse sorrindo. Agora eu entendia o estranho magnetismo que ela exercia sobre eles. Leona era sociável e conseguia criar para todos eles um clima realmente familiar. Eram renegados que encontraram nela um lar e eu realmente me sentia parte daquela família estranha. Conseguia confiar nelas e no homem ao meu lado. Meu companheiro.

Áquila roçou o nariz contra o meu pescoço e eu me senti muito bem. Eu estava completa, estava mais feliz do que nunca, curada daquele maldito passado. Estava tudo ótimo até a dor voltar, mas não era a dor indefinida que Sam causava a menos de uma semana atrás. Era totalmente físico, uma dor que eu havia me esquecido completamente dês de que me tornei uma loba e que me atingia no ventre. Eu arregalei meus olhos e pedi licença correndo para o banheiro rapidamente.

_**Pois estariamos tão livres**_

_**Felizes e sós**_

_**Compartilhando um sorriso**_

_**Tão longe de casa**_

_**E nós sorririamos**_

_**sorririamos ate chorar**_

_**Fazendo uma canção**_

_**Me fazendo mentir**_

_**Felizes e Sós**_

_**Leona pov**_

No começo eu assustei quando vi os olhos dela se arregalando. Muita informação pra um dia só. Eu quase tinha decapitado o ex dela e teria ficado muito feliz em fazer isso. Cara chato aquele tal de Sam! Então ela correu pro banheiro, minha primeira reação foi pensar que todo estresse ia fazer ela vomitar, mas então um cheiro totalmente familiar acertou meu nariz. É uma merda mesmo! Ela sempre aparece nas horas mais inconvenientes possíveis.

Leah devia estar com cólicas porque o cheiro do sangue descendo pelas pernas dela impregnou cada milímetro da casa pequena. Nem eu nem as meninas ligamos muito, no máximo eramos solidárias ao desconforto que ela devia estar sentindo. Tadinho do Áqui, ele sempre ficava constrangido quando alguma coisa do gênero acontecia, tentava disfarçar o incomodo que sentia com o cheiro. Acredito que desta vez era pior pra ele, a final era a primeira vez que ele tinha que agüentar isso com a fêmea em questão sendo sua companheira. Sinceramente, homens deviam se conformar com essa parte da nossa natureza. Também não gostamos dela, mas não dá pra controlar uma menstruação inconveniente, principalmente quando nossas dosagens hormonais são diferentes das dosagens de uma humana normal.

_**Nota da Autora: Eu sei, este final foi bizarro, mas tem uma razão de ser! Tudo será explicado em breve! Sam tomou nos dedos! Áquila sabe brigar! E Leah sem saber está na coleira XDDDDDDDDDDD. Pra quem duvidava da capacidade das felinas, acho que a estranhada com o Sam mostrou que elas não são tão mansinhas. QUEM ADORA A JAY LEVANTA A MÃO \o/! Quem adora a Chee levanta a mão também! \o/**_

_**E quem quiser mais comente e eu posto mais rápido! XDDDDDDDDDD Sim, eu sou uma mala sem alça. Música do capítulo é "True Love Way" do Kings of Leon**_

_**KaoriH, você fez minha alegria com seu comentário. Quem me dera se todos mandassem reviews como vc!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	4. Ponto de Mudança

_**Ponto de mudança**_

_**Leah pov**_

_**Eu não tenho medo de nada neste mundo,**_

_**Não há nada que você possa jogar em mim**_

_**que eu já não tenha ouvido...**_

_**Estou apenas tentando encontrar uma melodia decente,**_

_**Uma canção que eu possa cantar em minha própria companhia... **_

_**Eu nunca pensei que você fosse uma boba,**_

_**Mas, querida, olhe prá você...**_

_**Você tem de ficar em pé, ereta, carregar seu próprio peso,**_

_**Estas lágrimas não vão a lugar algum, baby... **_

Não dava pra ficar mais constrangida do que aquilo. Todas as garotas me viram sair correndo para o banheiro e antes disso aquele cheiro horrível já tinha saturado o ar a nossa volta. Quanto tempo fazia? Meses, talvez até um ano completo que eu não tinha que passar por aquilo. Eu era um beco sem saída em termos de genética, jamais poderia gerar herdeiros a minha condição de transmorfa. A natureza havia sido sábia o bastante para tirar de mim o ciclo fértil, evitando assim que eu pudesse ser atacada por qualquer um dos rapazes quando estivesse na forma animal. Era uma parte que não dava pra controlar, se eu exalasse aquele cheiro todo mês seria fatal.

Mas havia voltado. Olhei o sangue escorrer abundante entre minhas pernas, me causando cólicas realmente desagradáveis. Depois de tanto tempo, por que aquilo havia voltado? Eu estava tendo algum descontrole hormonal? Talvez eu devesse procurar um médico, mas dificilmente ele entenderia o resultado bizarro dos meus exames. O doutor sanguessuga saberia tanto quanto os outros, mas ele poderia pelo menos procurar mais a fundo já que sabia o que eu era. Alguma das outras já havia passado por isso ou era só eu, a garota anormal?

Acho que devo ter ficado um bom tempo no banheiro procurando algum absorvente remanescente. Encontrei só um e quando coloquei ouvi batidas na porta do banheiro. Talvez Seth tivesse chegado em casa e quisesse usar o banheiro. As batidas se tornaram mais urgentes.

Leah, você está bem? - era a voz de Leona que perguntava do outro lado – Precisa de alguma coisa?

Não! Estou bem! - respondi urgente – Tire Áquila daqui, por favor. - eu supliquei – Já é embaraçoso o bastante sem ele por perto.

Pelo amor de Deus, garota! Ele está mais do que habituado a isso. Não tem porque ficar trancada ai. - Leona continuou e eu sabia que ela estava tentando não rir da minha cara. Como Áqui podia passar por aquilo sempre? Transmorfas não tem esse tipo de problema! Ou tem? - Tem certeza de que não quer nenhuma ajuda? Remédios não costumam funcionar, mas posso trazer uma bolsa de água quente.

Já estou saindo. - eu disse sem graça – Leo, se importa se eu perguntar a você algumas coisas? - eu abri a porta do banheiro e ela estava parada ali, escorada na parede. Ela fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e eu a puxei até meu quarto. Nos sentamos na minha minúscula cama de solteira uma de frente pra outra enquanto eu tentava pensar numa maneira não embaraçosa de falar sobre aquele assunto. Tomei folego, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela ergueu a mão.

Imagino que seja importante e constrangedor, então antes que diga algo preciso fazer uma coisa. - ela disse totalmente segura – SAIAM TODOS DAQUI, BANDO DE BISBILHOTEIROS! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM PAN, LEVE ÁQUI COM VOCÊ! - ela recuperou o fôlego enquanto eu tentava recuperar minha audição! Ouvi os passos delas saindo da casa e alguns resmungos menos audíveis. Leona riu satisfeita. - Pode perguntar agora.

Bem...O que quis dizer com "ele está habituado a isso"? - eu perguntei totalmente sem graça. Ela me encarou confusa.

Ele vive com cinco mulheres então acho que isso é bem obvio, não? - senti a pontada de sarcasmo na voz dela, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais evidente do mundo, coisa da qual eu não tinha certeza.

Vocês...Menstruam? - eu perguntei em dúvida e Leona explodiu numa gargalhada sonora. Vi ela perder o fôlego de tanto rir enquanto eu ficava constrangida. Odeio que riam de mim! Depois de um tempo ela parou, acho que entendeu que o assunto era sério.

Bem...o ciclo é diferente dos de uma humana, mas sim, temos menstruação regular. - Leona respondeu tentando recuperar a dignidade.

De quantos dias? - perguntei curiosa e ela corou de leve.

Aproximadamente vinte dias, o que é uma merda completa. - Leona respondeu mal humorada – Isso me obriga a ter cuidado redobrado caso eu esteja... saindo com alguém.

E as outras? - insisti no assunto e Leona ainda parecia assustada com minha obstinação.

Cada uma tem seu próprio ciclo, é influenciado pelo animal em que se transformam, mas em geral o tempo é o mesmo. Vinte dias, mais ou menos. - Leona respondeu como se fosse uma médica ou coisa do gênero, se bem que eu acredito que a palavra certa seria veterinária. - Por que o interesse nisso, Leah? - aquilo me desarmou.

Porque... - respirei fundo – Porque dês de que me transformei a primeira vez eu não tive sangramentos. - respondi meio sem jeito. Leona ficou muda por um tempo, como se estivesse processando uma informação muito complicada, analisando tudo quanto fosse possível.

Lobos...Loba...alfas... - ela sussurrava palavras desconexas que me deixavam curiosa – Pode ser...Fascinante! Se for isso é provavelmente a maior prova de que nosso lado animal influencia nossas vidas muito mais do que no resultado de uma descarga de adrenalina! É FABULOSO! - ela exclamou.

O que é fabuloso? - eu não vou mentir, tanto entusiasmo estava me assustando.

Você passou dias longe dos alfas, não passou? - Leona me perguntou como uma bala de revolver.

Sim. - respondi confusa.

O tempo que passou longe deve ter feito as taxas de hormônio caírem assustadoramente! - ela disse – Isso levou você a recuperar seu ciclo! Droga, porque não posso escrever um livro sobre isso?! - ela resmungou para si.

Não estou entendendo nada. - respondi.

Bem, é basicamente o seguinte. Uma matilha de lobos é toda estruturada em torno de um macho e uma fêmea alfa. Este casal inibe hormonalmente os demais membros do bando para que não acasalem entre si, mas quando um lobo deseja sair da matilha e sai ele recupera sua capacidade fértil e busca por uma companheira, deste modo eles se tornam os novos alfas da matilha. - Leona disse de um fôlego só e eu precisei de um tempo pra assimilar aquilo – A minha teoria é que todos os membros do seu bando são estereis até arrumarem uma companheira/namorada/amante/ você entendeu!

Então eu era estéril... - comecei – E agora não sou mais? - Leona sorriu como se tivesse ganhado na loteria ou coisa assim.

Eu acredito que você se tornou uma loba solitária no momento que decidiu abandonar as matilhas e ir pra Vegas. - ela disse – Ter feito isso e passado mais de uma semana longe de um alfa que tem "a mesma espécie" que você devem ter diminuído as taxas do hormônio no seu sangue naturalmente. - ela estava empolgada – E isso te torna uma futura alfa em potencial.

Alfa em potencial? - arqueei uma sobrancelha – Como isso ocorreria?

Teria que encontrar um parceiro e acasalar, então formariam sua própria matilha. - ela sorriu de orelha a orelha – Devo lembrá-la de que nosso Áqui é um exemplar único em termos de charme, inteligência e habilidade sexual, o que o torna um excelente candidato. - eu engasguei com a saliva quando ela disse aquilo.

Eu não estou pretendendo formar uma matilha, obrigada. - respondi depois do susto – E agora, o que eu faço?

Um conselho? - ela perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça – Mantenha-se longe dos machos da sua "espécie" e não se transforme enquanto estiver com esse cheiro impregnado em você. Eles não seriam capazes de resistir ao feromônio e muito menos respeitariam você.

E quanto a Áquila? - perguntei temerosa.

Ele é civilizado. - Leona garantiu – Se o quiser longe ele pode ficar em Forks ou Port Angelis e ficar de olho em você lá de cima. - ela apontou para o teto, mas eu captei a mensagem. Ficar longe dele...Só o pensamento já era perturbador. Leona olhou para o relógio em cima da minha mesinha de cabeceira e deu um sobressalto. - Uou! Olha a hora! Jacob nos convidou ao penhasco para ouvir algumas lendas e falar com o conselho. Hora do intercambio cultural! - ela piscou para mim – Tenho que ir, as meninas devem estar me esperando.

Acha que posso ir até lá também? Eles devem estar preocupados comigo. - perguntei desconfiada.

Bem, serão quatro felinas e um bicudo pra fazer a segurança da "donzela indefesa". - ela falou rindo – É, acho que você vai ficar bem se não se transformar lá e Áquila tem uma queda pelo papel de "salvador de donzelas". Eu vou indo tomar um banho, nos vemos mais tarde. - Leona se levantou da cama num salto e foi até a porta com seu andar languido e sinuoso de felina.

Leona saiu me deixando sozinha em casa. Decidi tomar um banho pra me livrar das dores e me sentir mais descente quando fosse encarar toda matilha e refletir sobre aquela nova realidade diante de mim. Entrei no chuveiro e senti a água quente contra minha pele expostas, aliviando a cólica. Havia uma perspectiva nova para minha vida, ainda que fosse só uma teoria. Segundo Leona eu era perfeitamente capaz de ter filhos. A discussão com Sam serviu para me mostrar que neste novo quadro ele não passava de um velho conhecido que agora eu cumprimentava indiferente e mandava lembranças a sua esposa. Neste mundo novo eu poderia encontrar alguém, um cara legal pra sair algumas vezes, namorar, casar e se não desse certo nos separaríamos, não sem dor, mas depois de um tempo ficaríamos bem. Sem imprintings para justificar nossas escolhas, só o curso normal das coisas.

Agora eu poderia ter uma pessoa especial na minha vida, uma que tivesse os meus olhos, ou meu cabelo, possivelmente meu gênio terrível, mas que seria só minha e me chamaria de "mamãe" enquanto corria pela casa. Quanto mais eu pensava na infinidade das minhas possibilidades, mais eu as restringia. Pensar no futuro era fácil, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia fantasiar minha vida com um estranho como "companheiro". Sempre que eu tentava sentia uma voz indefinida gritar dentro de mim, alertando para o fato de que o posto estava ocupado. Então minha mente substituía a imagem de um estranho sem rosto, pelo rosto sorridente de olhos perigosos. Áquila se encaixava ali, como se o lugar fosse feito para ele.

Sai do banho e me troquei ainda dentro do banheiro. Sai de lá seguindo em direção a cozinha. Ia comer alguma coisa, mesmo sabendo que no penhasco haveria pelo menos duas vacas mortas para alimentar as duas matilhas de La Push e o bando de Leona. Quando cheguei a porta da sala eu o vi sentado no sofá, observando o nada com uma expressão preocupada e grave. Não poderia culpá-lo se ele não me quisesse mais. Eu não combinava com ele, eu mal o conhecia, mas era tão bom ser cuidada e tratada como uma mulher de verdade. Provavelmente ele podia ter a mulher que quisesse sem esforço e eu estava muito a quem daquilo que ele merecia ter, mas ele era descente de mais para me deixar sem uma explicação. Eu era a garota caótica, com um ex-namorado ciumento e quem possivelmente nem era capaz de ter filhos. Áquila merecia algum tipo de princesa, linda e amorosa, com que pudesse ter filhos adoráveis e um lar feliz. Nada disso parecia se encaixar comigo, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada que eu desejasse mais do que dar a ele tudo isso.

_**Você tem que se recompor,**_

_**Você ficou presa a um momento e**_

_**agora não consegue sair dele.**_

_**Não diga que mais tarde ficará melhor,**_

_**Agora você está presa a um momento e**_

_**não consegue sair dele... **_

_**Eu não renunciarei às cores que você tráz,**_

_**As noites que você preenchia com fogos de artifício,**_

_**Elas te abandonaram sem nada.**_

Então ele me olhou nos olhos. A bola de ferro chamada Sam já não existia dês da minha primeira noite com Áquila. Nada nem ninguém na reserva parecia importante o bastante para me manter ali, vivendo uma vida sem sentido algum. A matilha era uma lembrança vaga de algo que eu devia fazer, um compromisso, mas não havia voz de alfa, não havia ordem. Sentia que minha alma já não estava ligada ao meu corpo como antes, a única coisa que a mantinha no lugar eram os olhos dele sobre mim, dizendo para que tudo permanecesse onde estava. Cada pedaço de mim era aquecido por uma chama invisível e estava sequioso para entregar a ele tudo aquilo que pudesse ser oferecido no meu ser. Ele me lançou um sorriso leve e minha vontade foi me agarrar a ele para nunca mais me sentir só. Minha vida tinha ganhado um significado.

Você está bem? - ele me perguntou desconfiado – Leona me disse para escoltar você até o penhasco, se você quiser.

Ela é muito atenciosa. - eu murmurei – Estou bem sim, obrigada. Me desculpe por tudo o que aconteceu hoje, aquilo com Sam foi...Eu não devia ter perdido o controle.

Não tem que dizer isso, Lee. - Áquila se levantou e logo estava diante de mim, segurando minhas mãos – Não há motivo para pedir desculpas.

Agora vai ter que encontrá-lo no penhasco...Vai ser tão... - eu nem sabia o que dizer, estava envergonhada de mais pra saber o que pensar da situação.

Vai ser maravilhoso ir até lá com você. - ele disse junto do meu ouvido. Eu estremeci ao sentir os lábios dele contra a minha pele – Poder mostrar para o mundo que você é a MINHA Leah e nada pode mudar isso.

Como consegue ter tanta certeza de um "nós" quando eu não posso te dar certeza do que eu sou? - eu perguntei me agarrando a ele, como se ele pudesse escapar.

Eu só sinto, Lee. Um laço ata minha vida a sua e este laço tem guiado meus passos a anos, como se estivesse traçando o caminho até você. Me perdoe, menina. - a voz dele era um afago.

Perdoar o que? - eu disse sentindo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Serei inconveniente, chato, corro o risco de acabar vendo você com outro, mas eu não consigo mais deixar você e nem quero. Eu não ligo se você não sente o mesmo por mim, tudo o que eu quero e preciso é de você, feliz. - ele falava com tanta devoção, com tanta verdade que eu não conseguia nem mesmo responder a ele. Tudo em mim era dele, sem que ele jamais tivesse pedido. - Lee...

O que? - perguntei num fio de voz.

Sei que é cedo, mas não precisa me responder agora, pode responder quando estiver pronta. - ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido e todo meu corpo tremeu de espectativa. - Casa comigo? - um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela minha cabeça e eu senti que podia cair de joelhos diante dele, ali mesmo.

Áqui... - ele me silenciou com um dedo.

Vou esperar até que esteja pronta e vou entender se disser não, mas independente da resposta, eu não vou deixar você, nunca. - ele beijou minhas mãos e afagou meu rosto. Meus olhos contemplavam a beleza dele, maravilhados com cada detalhe de um rosto perfeito. - Vamos, eles já devem estar esperando por nós. - Áquila não me deixou responder, respeitando um tempo do qual eu não precisava.

_**Eu ainda estou enfeitiçado pela luz que você me trouxe,**_

_**Eu ouço através dos seus ouvidos**_

_**E através dos seus olhos eu posso ver... **_

_**E você é uma boba assim ao se atormentar como faz,**_

_**Eu sei que é duro, e você nunca consegue o bastante**_

_**Daquilo que você realmente não precisa nesse momento...**_

Seguimos de carro até o topo do penhasco onde o conselho se reunia. Billy estava lá, no posto de destaque do circulo, ladeado por Sam e minha mãe. Quando cheguei todos os olhos caíram sobre mim, alguns acusadores, outros curiosos, outros satisfeitos e somente um, o da minha mãe, parecia dividido entre dor e alegria. Sam conteve um rosnado ao me ver junto de Áquila. Jacob estava ao lado do meu ex, segurando Nessie no colo e fazendo pose de "homem mais feliz do mundo". Ele me daria uma bronca em breve, mas naquele momento ele estava feliz em me ver. Leona e as meninas já estavam lá e guardaram lugares para nós junto a fogueira.

Havia algo de estranho no ar, como se eu estivesse perdendo alguma coisa. Foi quando eu olhei atentamente para Jay, que estava sentada ao lado de Colin, nosso membro mais jovem. Não sabia dizer quem estava mais corado, ela ou ele. Trocavam olhares furtivos de veneração enquanto seguravam discretamente a mão um do outro. Opa, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo e se as outras soubessem não ficariam muito satisfeitas. MERDA! Os pirralhos tiveram um imprinting!

Eu e Áqui passamos por todos sem falar nada e ignorando os olhares em nossas costas. Nos sentamos junto as felinas e Áquila me aninhou entre seus braços. Vi do outro lado do circulo Emily ser puxada por Sam para ficarem abraçados, como eu e Áqui estávamos. Foi uma ridícula demonstração de infantilidade da parte dele. O ar mudou, o fogo ficou mais alto e Billy começou a contar com sua voz majestosa aquelas lendas que eu já estava careca de saber e vivenciar.

Ninguém dizia nada, apenas ouviam atentos a tudo o que Billy narrava aos visitantes. Leona parecia refletir sobre cada virgula do discurso, Pan tomava nota e Chee parecia estar num cinema já que parecia reagir a cada mudança no tom da história. Áquila ouvia a tudo com grande interesse, mas não me soltou por nem um minuto. Jay estava ocupada de mais com sua veneração por Colin para ouvir qualquer coisa.

Billy acrescentou às lendas alguns eventos recentes, como a briga entre os "dois chefes lobos", a aliança com os frios e por ultimo, o que fez Jacob sorrir de orelha a orelha, o dia em que vampiros e lobos firmaram a trégua definitiva baseada no amor incondicional de duas almas gêmeas. Um lobo e uma meio vampira. Jacob e Nessie se tornaram uma lenda no momento em que se encontraram. Ao final de tudo, Billy abriu espaço as perguntas que as "convidadas" quisessem fazer. Cheetah foi a primeira a erguer a mão.

Senhor Black, o que é este imprinting ao qual se referiu? Não creio que tenha entendido muito bem. - Billy e os outros caíram na gargalhada e Chee ficou realmente sem graça. Leona rosnou em resposta.

Desculpe por isso, não estava rindo de vocês, criança. - ele disse rapidamente – Mas basta olhar para a sua amiguinha ali e verá o que eu estou falando. - ele apontou para Jay e Colin, que nem notaram que haviam se tornado o centro das atenções. - É como nós encontramos nossas companheiras. Não dá pra evitar, acontece quando se vêem pela primeira vez e então nada mais pode separá-los. Suponho que acontece para passarmos os genes de lobo a diante e para aprimorá-lo. - Billy completou com um sorriso. Leona ponderou sobre aquilo.

Um tipo de seleção natural? - Leo perguntou.

Possivelmente. - Billy respondeu – Acreditávamos ser algo raro, mas com tantos lobos por aqui, acho que está aberta a temporada de imprintings na reserva e com tantas fêmeas por perto, não me surpreende que a baixinha ali tenha sido pega.

Ninguém resiste a um lobo! - ouvi um dos garotos gritar debochado enquanto os outros uivavam de tanto rir.

Melhor as garotinhas ficarem espertas! - Paul berrou enquanto agarrava Rachel com forta e rosnava de brincadeira para ela – Tem muito lobo mal solto na floresta.

Eu só espero que o garoto ai não sofra muito quando Jay voltar pra casa conosco. - Pan falou e imediatamente todos se viraram para ela.

Ela não pode ir! - uma cinco vozes falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Como não?! - Leona rugiu.

É impossível separá-los agora! - Billy disse e eu notei que cada um dos lobos agarrava sua companheira de uma maneira protetora, como se a fala de Pan fosse afastar para o outro lado do mundo. Foi com surpresa que eu senti Áquila fazer o mesmo. - Por enquanto ainda é muito cedo para um compromisso sério, mas um dia eles vão se casar. Jay agora é parte da nossa família, ela deve ficar.

Correção, senhor Black! - Leona falou com uma voz tão imponente quanto – Ela é parte da MINHA família e sendo menor de idade sou eu quem decide o que ela pode ou não fazer.

Sugiro que pense melhor, estará impondo um grande sofrimento aos dois se fizer isso. - Billy concluiu. - Pense que ela estará ao lado da pessoa que foi feita para ela, que nada neste mundo pode fazê-la mais feliz. Obviamente você deseja a felicidade de sua amiguinha, não é mesmo senhorita Leona?

É claro. - Leona respondeu a contra gosto – Falaremos a respeito depois.

A conversa continuou noite a dentro e eu sentia os olhos da minha mãe me encarando fixamente, esperando por respostas sobre minha fuga, minha briga com Sam e principalmente sobre Áquila. Ele ainda me abraçava casualmente, as vezes roçava o nariz contra minha pele e beijava minha nuca, mas era tão natural que eu mal notava o que ele estava fazendo. Lembrei da proposta e de tudo o que eu deveria dizer. Sem pensar em nada além dele, segurei sua mão e murmurei uma resposta.

Eu aceito. - ele então se desvinculou totalmente da conversa e me encarou nos olhos com um brilho espetacular.

Aceita o que? - ele parecia incrédulo de mais então eu o beijei da maneira mais louca que eu conseguia pensar. Depois de nos afastarmos e termos escandalizado todos em volta da fogueira eu finalmente tive fôlego pra responder.

Eu aceito me casar com você. - sussurrei a respostas, mas todos os transmorfos ali tinham ouvidos bons o bastante para ouvir aquilo. Não sei porque, mas acho que ouvi o queixo do Sam cair no chão. Áquila me beijou novamente, daquele jeito que fazia minha cabeça rodar e tudo o que eu mais queria era estar com ele.

_**Você tem que se recompor,**_

_**Você ficou presa a um momento e não consegue sair dele.**_

_**Oh, amor, olhe prá você agora:**_

_**Você está presa a um momento e**_

_**não consegue sair dele... **_

_**Eu estava inconsciente, meio adormecido,**_

_**A água é tépida até que você descobre o quanto é profunda.**_

_**Eu não estava pulando... para mim, foi uma queda,**_

_**É um longo caminho prá baixo, até o nada mesmo... **_

A roda ao redor da fogueira se dissipou, mas ninguém foi embora realmente. Estavam todos ali, observando a mim e meu...Noivo! Jacob me encarava meio surpreso, mas não havia questionamento ou reprovação ali, ele só estava preocupado. Quil e os outros estavam meio assustados com o que tinham ouvido, mas haviam três rostos que causariam problemas.

Billy estava me olhando com aquela cara de "você não vai fazer isso, mocinha!". Ele ainda era o chefe do conselho e isso tornava as coisas complicadas, eu não podia simplesmente dar as costas ao meu povo, ao sangue que corria em minhas veias e nas dele também. Sam estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva e incredulidade, no mínimo revoltado por eu não ser mais uma subalterna para ele dar ordens. O mais doloroso era o rosto da minha mãe. Parecia me questionar se eu a estava abandonando também, se eu ia deixá-la para sempre e desrespeitar a memória do meu pai ao ignorar totalmente o bom senso e as tradições da tribo. Nunca antes um membro da matilha havia abandonado seu dever, fugido de sua tribo e rompido em definitivo com todas as pessoas que dependiam de nossa proteção. Mas não era justo que eu fosse condenada a sofrer, não era justo perder a minha melhor chance de ser alguém de novo.

Eu me levantei encarando-os nos olhos. Minha mãe veio na frente, seguida de perto por Sam enquanto Billy se mantinha distante em sua cadeira de rodas. Eu vi lágrimas nos olhos da minha mãe, acho que Áquila sentiu que eu estava vacilando e segurou minha mão com cuidado. Eu não queria fazer aquilo com ela, não depois de tudo que ela já havia sofrido por minha causa quando abandonei meu dever pela primeira vez e me juntei ao bando de Jacob. Eu também não queria que minha mãe pensasse que eu a estava abandonando porque eu não estava. Ela me encarou como se esperasse alguma coisa, uma negativa da minha parte. E daí que Sam estava quase babando de raiva, eu não estava ligando pra ele ou pra qualquer pessoa, só me importava que minha mãe entendesse, todo resto eu poderia ignorar.

Oi mãe. - eu disse tentando manter minha voz firme. Minha mãe balançou a cabeça e eu vi as lágrimas caindo.

Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Leah? - ela perguntou com voz embargada e Sam colocou sua mão no ombro dela – Você quer acabar com sua mãe, é isso?

Mãe, não é assim. Não quero acabar nem com a senhora nem com ninguém. - respondi.

Então o que você está querendo? - dessa vez foi Sam quem falou cheio de ressentimento – Primeiro você foge de sua casa, ignorando o que sua mãe sentiria e os deveres que tem para com a nossa gente. Então você chega aqui, servindo de diversão pra esse estranho, trazendo com você um bando que poderia ser um perigo para todos nós e agora isso! Você está louca, Leah? Perdeu o juízo?

Sam, eu te aviso quando a conversa chegar no canil. Se não percebeu o assunto aqui é com a minha mãe. - minha mãe reforçou o que eu disse erguendo sua mão direita para que Sam se cala-se, coisa que ele fez. - Mãe, por favor, você melhor do que ninguém sabe o que eu passei.

Eu sei, mas acha que isso justifica tudo isso? - ela perguntou ainda chorando – Você fugiu de casa, Leah! Tem noção de tudo o que eu pensei que poderia ter acontecido com você? Achei que tinha perdido minha filha pra sempre!

Mãe, lobos não morrem tão fácil. - eu respondi azeda e minha mãe me fuzilou com os olhos.

Acha que é fácil enxergar você como parte dessa matilha? Você parece tão mais frágil que eles, tão desprotegida. Eu não ia suportar se algo tivesse acontecido com você! - minha mãe choramingou.

Eu estou bem, mãe. Eu só precisava me desligar um pouco de tudo isso! Jacob fez a mesma coisa antes de Bella casar então por que raios eu tinha que ficar aqui e ser a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo? - dessa vez eu não medi palavras, simplesmente soltei a bomba. - Eu sinto muito que tenham cancelado o casamento por causa disso, não era a minha intenção atrapalhar a felicidade de ninguém. Emily não merece isso e mesmo que eu odeie admitir, nem você Sam. - eu disse enquanto sentia um peso tremendo saindo das minhas costas – Eu só não queria ser obrigada a ficar e fingir que eu estava bem e feliz com tudo isso, porque eu não estava! Aliás, tudo o que eu mais queria era uma bala disparada contra a minha cabeça, faria um estrago bom e com sorte eu não teria que me lembrar de como eu me sentia. - notei que todos haviam prendido a respiração por um tempo, alguns abaixaram a cabeça constrangidos. Só minha mãe se manteve firme como uma rocha.

E você chegar com esse rapaz aqui, aceitar uma proposta de casamento de alguém que você não conhece, tudo isso faz parte desse processo de superação, ou você está se vingando de todos nós? - aquilo doeu mais que um tapa na cara e Áquila não merecia ouvir aquilo, mas ele estava firme ao meu lado – Me dê uma justificativa pra entender o que se passa na sua cabeça!

EU AMO ÁQUILA! - eu rugi como Leona, confessei a plenos pulmões a verdade mais simples e absoluta da minha vida. Aquilo que fazia meu mundo girar num eixo central, o próprio eixo da minha existência.

Está sendo absurda, Leah! - foi a resposta da minha mãe – Não pode amar uma pessoa que conheceu a dois dias, isso não é amor!

Pra quem viver entre tantas pessoas que foram vítimas de um imprinting e ainda aceitou tão bem que um cara partisse o meu coração com essa desculpa isso é no mínimo hipocrisia. - admito, essa foi mesmo pra machucar.

É diferente, Leah! - minha mãe não chorava mais, estava ferida, mortificada com a minha frieza calculada.

Eu não teria tanta certeza, mãe. - respondi.

Você não pode ter um imprinting e sabe o porque. - minha mãe não permitiu que sua voz passasse de um sussurro.

Sei o que? - perguntei debochada – Que eu sou estéril e por isso o imprinting é impossível pra mim? Porque eu não posso passar os genes adiante?! Eu tenho uma novidade pra você, pra TODOS vocês! Há sim uma boa possibilidade de que eu possa ter filhos! O único motivo que me impedia eram Sam e Jacob! - todos se remexeram em seus lugares e o burburinho foi geral. Sam me encarava incrédulo e Jacob perguntava "o que foi que eu fiz?" .

Do que está falando, Leah? - foi a vez de Sam perguntar. Alguém tossiu atrás de mim, pedindo atenção. Leona estava de pé, ao lado de Áquila. Todos a encararam e ela deu um passo a frente. Sam conteve um rosnado.

Acho que posso explicar melhor que ela. - Leona disse solene – Sou bióloga de formação e passei anos analisando o quão influenciados pelo lado animal nós somos. Enquanto leoa, sou muito mais dependente de um bando do que as outras e esta também é uma característica dos lobos. O que difere leões e lobos é a estrutura do grupo. No caso dos leões, a população do bando é composta majoritariamente por fêmeas, tendo um macho dominante como líder. Com os lobos o grupo é bem homogêneo. - Leona parecia uma narradora do Discovery Channel – Pra evitar disputas internas na matilha, causada pela necessidade de procriação, os lobos desenvolveram um tipo de hormônio neutralizador que é secretado pelo casal alfa, isso torna os demais lobos estéreis enquanto eles forem parte daquela matilha.

Está sugerindo que isso também acontece no nosso bando? - Sam perguntou desconfiado.

Seria extremamente plausível, mas no caso acho que o processo sofreu uma ligeira alteração. - Leona disse satisfeita – Como o risco de disputa estava relacionado a uma única fêmea, seria muito mais prático neutralizar apenas um membro da matilha do que ela inteira. A outra hipótese é que no momento em que um de vocês encontra a parceira ideal por meio do imprinting rompem com a obrigação primordial com a matilha e se tornam férteis. Estou mais inclinada a primeira suposição, me parece um elemento crucial para a seleção natural no grupo.

E o que a leva a esta conclusão? - minha mãe perguntou e eu vi um sorriso tomar conta do rosto de Leona.

Bastou Leah passar alguns dias longe de um alfa e ela recuperou seu ciclo, ou vocês não sentiram a mudança no cheiro? - ok, aquilo era tremendamente constrangedor. Áquila passou o braço ao meu redor de uma maneira protetora, que dizia a todos "não se animem, eu cheguei primeiro". - Quando um lobo recupera a fertilidade, ele sai do bando para criar uma matilha própria, onde ele ou ela será o novo alfa.

Isso quer dizer? - Sam e Jacob perguntaram desconfiados. Leona sorriu sadicamente.

Quer dizer que vocês terão concorrência num futuro próximo. Leah pode se tornar a alfa de uma matilha própria. - ela respondeu triunfante.

Ela não precisaria de um parceiro lobo para isso? - foi Billy quem perguntou.

Não acredito. Basta que o parceiro seja capaz de transmitir os genes, qualquer transmorfo serviria. - senti meu rosto esquentar com aquilo. Será que Áquila estava satisfeito com essa idéia? Filhos? - Isso seria muito bom em termos genéticos. Todos aqui são parentes em algum nível e a consangüinidade tende a enfraquecer a espécie. Filho gerados com "estranhos" podem promover o aprimoramento do nosso dom, seremos mais fortes. Jacob ter sofrido um imprinting com Nessie é a prova cabal disso. Depois de tanto tempo isolado, o sangue de vocês deve circular e se fortalecer.

Então Leah pode ter um imprinting? - aquela era a primeira vez que eu ouvia a voz de Áquila naquela conversa louca e parecia que ele estava temeroso.

É perfeitamente possível, Áqui. - Leona disse solidária – Não posso garantir que amanhã ou depois ela vá olhar pra outro homem e de repente perceber que não pode mais viver ser ele, só podemos esperar que demore muito pra acontecer, ou não aconteça. A propósito, estou muito feliz por vocês.

Vão mesmo levar essa maluquice a diante? - minha mãe questionou – Acha que isso é algo razoável a se fazer ainda mais se tudo o que a senhorita Leona diz for verdade? Você corre o risco de faze-lo sofrer exatamente como aconteceu com você, sabe disso. - aquilo me abalou tanto quanto abalou a ele. Sam nos encarava com um ar de superioridade ridículo. Eu não disse nada, não precisei, Áquila tomou minha frente.

Senhora Clearwater, eu sei que é tudo inusitado de mais para aceitar. Eu entendo pouco sobre as lendas de vocês e o que entendem por imprinting, mas eu duvido que qualquer fenômeno possa explicar o que eu sinto por sua filha. - Áquila falava com tanta firmeza que eu não conseguia para de ouvi-lo, tudo em mim sentia a verdade das palavras dele. - Eu não estou disposto a abrir mão dela na primeira dificuldade, ou como parece ser o caso, a possibilidade de uma dificuldade. Se um dia ela tiver um imprinting, então neste dia minha vida terá perdido a razão e eu darei um jeito de acabar com ela. Até que este dia chegue, somente Leah tem poder de decidir se deseja ou não me ter ao lado dela.

Você não sabe com o que está se metendo, rapaz. - minha mãe disse desanimada.

Posso não saber, mas tudo em mim diz que é o certo. - ele estendeu a mão a minha mãe – Eu sou Ângelo D'Áquila, o homem que ama sua filha e vai levá-la ao altar na primeira oportunidade. - eu perdi a fala e minha mãe olhou desconfiada para a mão dele, mas acabou aceitando.

Precisa ter a aprovação do conselho, se está querendo levar minha filha para longe. - minha mãe tentou soar ameaçadora – E eu sou parte do conselho.

Mãe, eu fugi pra Vegas sem autorização e fugirei de novo pra me casar numa capela drive-thrue se continuar agindo assim. - então ela parou de se conter e me abraçou forte. Meu coração amoleceu.

Pare com isso! - ela fez muxoxo – Eu já estou perdendo a minha menininha pra um italiano que eu nem conheço direito, me dê um desconto, filha.

Mãe, você não está me perdendo. E ainda vai ter o Seth. - eu disse rindo. A cara de Sam não era das melhores, mas todo resto da bando parecia no mínimo conformado.

Bem, então acho que podem se preparar pra contar ao garoto a novidade, porque ele está chegando daqui a alguns minutos. - Jacob falou enquanto Nessie se aconchegava em seus braços para dormir. Pude ouvir os passos apressados de Seth nas pedras que cobriam o chão até o penhasco.

Eu chamaria de piada de mal gosto o que aconteceu de pois. Minha mãe chamaria de castigo. A verdade é que foi tudo muito irônico e rendeu ao bando muitas risadas.

_**Você tem que se recompor,**_

_**Você ficou presa a um momento e**_

_**não consegue sair dele.**_

_**Não diga que mais tarde ficará melhor,**_

_**Agora você está presa a um momento e**_

_**não consegue sair dele... **_

_**E se a noite se exceder**_

_**E se o dia não durar,**_

_**E se nosso caminho titubear**_

_**Ao longo da passagem pedregosa...**_

_**Leona pov**_

Lindo, lindo, lindo. Eu ia acabar morrendo com tanta glicose no ar, acho que até já estava pré diabética! Áquila se apresentou com o nome completo dele! Tem noção do que é isso? Nem eu sabia que ele se chamava Ângelo!

Pitis a parte, eu estava feliz por eles mesmo, fora que a cara que Sam Uley fez quando eles anunciaram foi IMPAGÁVEL! E eu estou falando de padrões que só a uma milionária conhece! Valia alguns muitos diamantes africanos e outras tantas tanzanitas. Queria ver a cara do irmão da Leah também, se fosse como os outros já valeria boas risadas e uma excelente visão. É um fato, esta reserva sabe mesmo produzir o que há de melhor em termos de machos...apetitosos.

Ouvi quando ele chegou, mas não me virei de imediato. Ouvi os outros cumprimentarem o recém chegado. Ele resmungou pra caramba quando viu Leah, acho que ia falar alguma coisa antes que a mãe interferisse e fizesse a gentileza de me apontar como líder do bando de felinas. Foi quando eu me virei para olhá-lo no rosto...

O rosto que parecia estar gravado em algum lugar da minha memória antes mesmo que ela existisse. Os olhos negros e intensos que me cercavam e prendiam de todas as maneiras possíveis. A pele rubra e suave como seda, com um cheiro que impregnou tudo ao meu redor. O desenho de cara músculo era como uma obra prima de Michelângelo!

Quem era aquele deus pagão? Quem era aquela criatura que caminhava entre nós quando devia ser a própria matéria das lendas? Quem eu era diante dele? O que havia em minha vida, em minha identidade, tudo pareceu desaparecer naquele instante. Eu vivi uma vida inteira para ter este momento único. Meu bando, meus amigos, minha fortuna, meu passado, tudo virou pó e eu agora era apenas uma mulher que nasceu para ser dele.

_**E se a noite se exceder,**_

_**E se o dia não durar,**_

_**E se o teu caminho titubear**_

_**Ao longo desta passagem pedregosa,**_

_**É apenas um momento,**_

_**Este tempo passará...**_

_**Nota da Autora: Olha ai galera! Eu disse que tinha uma explicação muito boa pro final do ultimo capitulo. Quanto a parada dos lobos alfa inibirem a fertilidade dos outros e talz, isso é verdade mesmo. Wikkipedia disse XD. Eu tive que botar todo meu parco conhecimento em biologia pra fora nesse capítulo, sorte minha ter sido boa aluna no ensino médio XD. Pra quem não entendeu PN do que a Leona passou nesse final é só botar o Tico e o Teco pra funcionarem. Começa com "im" termina com "printing"! Yeah! Eu disse que esta fic era dos Clearwater! E a Jay se deu bem XDDDDDDDD. Música do U2, Stuck in a moment you can't get out.**_

_**Estou dedicando este caps a todo mundo que comentou na fic e em especial a minha priminha Mariane, que acompanhou o nascimento dela. Considere isso meu presente de aniversário pra vc, baixinha da minha vida que me deixa de cabelos brancos.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**ME COMENTEM! **_


	5. Exageros à parte

_**Exageros a parte**_

_**Leona pov**_

_**Amor da minha vida**_

_**Daqui até a eternidade**_

_**Nossos destinos foram traçados**_

_**Na maternidade**_

Não! Não! Não! MIL VEZES NÃO! Eu me recuso a aceitar isso! Nunca acreditei em destino, muito menos em determinismo! Eu não tive um imprinting com ele! Eu nem sei quem ele é! Tudo bem que ele é melhor que uma barra de chocolate tamanho família, mas isso não é o bastante! Aquele índio tesão, totalmente um pedaço de mal caminho, deu um passo na minha direção. Eu entrei em pânico e recuei.

Ele estava vindo e eu continuei recuando sem nem olhar pras caras espantadas ao meu redor. E ele...MEU DEUS! Ele estava semi nu, com aquelas músculos totalmente tentadores a mostra, me encarando como se eu fosse o jantar e só os céus sabem que eu QUERIA ser o jantar! Se ele continuasse me encarando daquele jeito, eu ia cometer uma loucura ali mesmo, sabendo que tinha crianças olhando. LEONA! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO!? Você não tem que ficar babando por esse homem...lindo, sarado, másculo, tesão, deus indígena americano! Se recomponha mulher! Dê o fora enquanto pode!

- Oi. - ele disse e minhas pernas viraram gelatina. A voz dele era grave, mas parecia insegura, como se ele fosse uma criança. Continue assim benzinho e eu te pego pra criar. - Eu sou Seth. - ele não desviava o olhar de mim, como se eu fosse uma lâmpada atraindo um inseto para a luz.

- Leo...- minha voz falou. Mais parecia um miado. – Leona. - finalmente consegui responder.

- Eu sei... - ele murmurou – Sei quem você é. - continuava me encarando de um jeito que fazia eu me sentir nua.

- E quem eu sou? - criei coragem pra perguntar. Ele respirou fundo como se tivesse perdido o fôlego do nada.

- A mulher da minha vida. - PÉSSIMO SINAL! Meus sentidos dispararam e mesmo que eu quisesse correr o mais rápido possível uma parte de mim queria que ele me alcançasse, me prendesse naqueles braços e fizesse eu me esquecer de que existia vida além daquela cena.

- Fique longe! - eu disse rapidamente, mas ele não se afastou, continuou avançando.

- Não. - foi quando eu ouvi firmeza na voz dele e meu coração falhou uma batida! O que está acontecendo comigo?!

- Estou avisando pra ficar longe! - guinchei. Ele sorriu e eu juro que não sentia mais minhas pernas.

- Não posso, nem que eu quisesse. - ele estava quase colado em mim agora. Suas mãos pousaram em meu quadril, me puxando para junto dele. Quente! Quente! MUITO QUENTE MESMO! Alguém ai chame o bombeiro! Mãos enormes, subindo e descendo pelas minhas costas, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Me solta! - eu disse.

- Não é isso o que você quer. - ele disse simplesmente. As mãos dele largaram meu corpo e passaram a acariciar meu rosto. Para, pelo amor de Deus! Antes que eu comece a ronronar como uma gatinha. A boca dele estava ali, tão próxima da minha...Tão convidativa...Tão... Se eu continuar assim vou acabar numa coleira e isso NÃO VAI ACONTECER!

Reuni toda minha força, que a esta altura não era muita, afastei ele e antes que fosse possível racionalizar a respeito eu disparei em direção ao carro. Sorte minha Áquila ser atencioso com o meu gosto por carros exportivos, o Jaguar seria minha chance de ouro pra fugir dali. Liguei o motor e com um urro o carro arrancou e disparou pela estrada de terra. Eu nem precisava pisar fundo pra ter velocidade, mas meu pé estava quase atolado no chassi do carro!

Eu devo ter chegado em Forks em tempo recorde! Estacionei o carro e corri o mais rápido possível em direção a porta. No escuro que me cercava eu podia ouvir os passos de algum animal contra a terra molhada enquanto um uivo rasgava a noite. Não precisava que me dissessem, era ele, me seguindo. Sabia que estava perto, muito perto e se eu demorasse muito ia acabar imprensada na porta por um cara totalmente nu e Deus sabe que eu não resistiria aquilo.

Com muito custo consegui abrir a porta. Disparei pro meu quarto assim que consegui trancá-la de novo. Ele não seria atrevido ao ponto de entrar ali, seria? O bizarro era ter uma consciência latente de que parte de mim queria que ele fosse. Fiquei ali, andando de um lado pro outro, roendo as unhas, lutando pra não descer e convidá-lo a entrar.

Ouvi o barulho de outro carro estacionando na frente da casa, passos na calçada, a porta abrindo e mais passos na casa. Senti uma onda de alívio ao perceber que eram as meninas. Áquila e Leah estavam com elas. EU PRECISO DE PROZAC! Calma, eu estou calma.

Os passos de Chee eram sempre muito distintos entre os demais por serem menos audíveis e ágeis. Era ela quem estava batendo na porta do meu quarto agora. Sabe o que é irritante nela? Às vezes ela é pior do que minha mãe, bem pior, já que minha mãe não era capaz de usar metade do deboche que Chee usava quando queria me fazer acordar pra vida.

- Leona, tem um brutamonte pecaminosamente gostoso esmurrando a porta da casa querendo falar com você. O que eu devo fazer? Chamar o guarda florestal? - Cheetah começou. Imagine a minha vontade de esmurrar a cara dela agora.

- Manda ele embora! - eu respondi mal humorada.

-Olha, eu acho que ele não vai sair assim tão fácil. Disse que não arreda o pé daqui sem ver você. - ela falou com voz monótona. Mordi o lábio inferior.

- Então diz pra ele esperar sentado! Eu não vou falar com esse tal de Seth Clearwater! - rosnei. Ouvi o suspiro que ela soltou do outro lado da porta.

- O que foi que deu em você? Eu nunca vi ninguém correr tão rápido! Até parece que o cara era o diabo ou coisa do tipo. - Chee falou – Por que você está tão apavorada?

- Imprinting! É ISSO O QUE ME PREOCUPA! - respondi aos berros – Mande ele embora!

- Então acha que vocês tiveram um impriting? E qual seria o mal nisso? Era pra ser uma coisa boa, afinal você achou alguém que está fadado a aturar suas mudanças de humor pro resto da vida sem reclamar e olha que ele ainda é uma delicia de homem. - rosnei em resposta automática.

- É mais complicado que isso, Chee! Não nasci pra depender de um macho e eles não vão me deixar ir embora, assim como não querem deixar que a Jay vá!

- Já pensou que você provavelmente está exagerando e que tanto você quanto a Jay estejam diante da maior felicidade do mundo? Leona, CRESCE! Você está agindo como uma adolescente idiota que não quer admitir que está adorando a situação! - esse era um bom motivo para ter a Chee por perto, ela sempre falava o que estava pensando e não ligava muito pras coisas que destruía com a patada.

- Eu não estou adorando a situação! - eu exclamei.

- Está sim, porque você adora ser o centro das atenções, adora ser reparada! E olha só, você achou alguém que nasceu para fazer isso! - ela era uma tremenda filha da puta quando queria, mas convenhamos, eu adoro essa garota. - Eu vou dizer pra ele voltar amanhã, você vai estar mais calma e vão poder conversar direito. - Ela foi embora, me deixando a sós com meus pensamentos nada harmônicos. Eu não ia falar com ele nem amanhã nem nunca! Eu não ia dar o braço a torcer assim tão fácil! Eu tenho orgulho próprio!

Dormir naquela noite não foi exatamente difícil, foi um MARTÍRIO! Principalmente porque eu ouvia o barulho de um lobo rondando a casa e o som do uivo dele a alguns quilômetros de distancia. Toda vez que eu fechava os olhos eu podia visualizar o corpo moreno e seminu, perigosamente próximo ao meu. Tem noção do tanto que é complicado pensar com um desses respirando no seu pescoço? Nem queira imaginar!

Resultado de uma noite mal dormida, olheiras escuras o bastante para parecer que eu tinha levado um soco em cada olho. Eu continuava determinada a não passar nem perto de Seth Clearwater por um bom tempo, ou pelo menos até eu ter feito uma pesquisa detalhada sobre este maldito imprinting.

Sabe o que é divertido nessa história? E aqui eu estou sendo beeeeeeeeem irônica. Eu não tinha como sair de casa! Ele estava sentando do outro lado da rua, como se fosse um tipo de chefe indígena de filmes Western, esperando algum sinal de movimentação na casa ou que eu colocasse o pé para fora. Eu não sou uma raposa pra viver entocada! ALGUÉM AI ENTENDE QUE UM LEÃO PRECISA DE ESPAÇO!?

Eu estava em alerta vermelho e era hora de chamar reforços. Aparentemente eu estava sozinha na casa e não havia nem uma nota das meninas me avisando onde estavam. Obviamente alguém achou que eu devia ter privacidade e Áquila devia estar no meio da lua de mel dele com Leah, em PROT ANGELES! Ok, eu detesto ser inconveniente, ou atrapalhar um jovem casal no meio do sono pós sexo, mas aquilo era uma emergência!

Peguei o celular dentro da bolsa e digitei de cabeça o telefone do Áqui. Tocou uma vez, tocou duas, se ele não atendesse na terceira estava demitido. ATENDEU! Nunca senti tanto alívio ao ouvir a voz sonolenta do outro lado da linha. Era Leah.

- Alô... – ela falou rouca do outro lado, ainda sonolenta.

- Áqui está por perto, Leah? Preciso falar com ele. – disse ignorando totalmente as regras da boa educação.

- Está no banho. Algo que eu possa ajudar? – ela perguntou e eu ouvi o bocejo dela do outro lado.

- Talvez. – ponderei um segundo – Seu irmão está vigiando a casa e não vai me deixar sair sem falar com ele, então será que você poderia dar um jeito no cão de guarda? – percebi a hesitação dela.

- Leo, ele teve um imprinting, não é tão simples assim. – Leah disse – Pra ele é doloroso ficar longe de você, angustiante. Ele não vai fazer nada, provavelmente só quer conversar com você.

- É, eu vi bem como ele queria conversar ontem a noite! – respondi sarcástica – Eu não vou aceitar essa história de imprinting, não sem uma boa pesquisa antes. Mas pra conseguir fazer isso eu PRECISO sair de casa! Não sei se você sabe, mas eu tenho problemas com claustrofobia! Não vou durar muito tempo aqui! – ela fez uma pausa.

- Áqui saiu do banho, estaremos ai em uma hora mais ou menos. Tome um banho, faça um lanche, ou veja televisão enquanto isso. Vou tentar dar um jeito no meu irmão. – ela falou já mais desperta.

- Muito obrigada Lee! – eu estava quase dando pulinhos de alegria!

- Disponha...Cunhada. – ela completou num adorável tom sarcástico e eu rosnei em resposta. Em seguida desliguei o celular e o atirei dentro da bolsa.

_**Paixão cruel, desenfreada**_

_**Te trago mil rosas roubadas**_

_**Pra desculpar minhas mentiras**_

_**Minhas mancadas**_

_**Exagerado**_

_**Jogado aos teus pés**_

_**Eu sou mesmo exagerado**_

_**Adoro um amor inventado**_

Eu fiz o que Leah sugeriu. Tomei um banho, troquei de roupa, fiz um lanchinho, fiquei assistindo reprises de Friends na televisão até eles chegarem. Observei da janela do segundo andar Lee e Áqui conversando com meu índio "pedaço de mau caminho", sem bem que pelo tamanho dele dava pra dizer que ele era o mau caminho completo! Seth não estava com cara de que iria aceitar a situação e deu pra perceber que ele e a irmã estavam discutindo até que ele se deu por vencido.

Ele lançou um ultimo olhar para a casa. Ele ficou me olhando na janela por um longo segundo e seus olhos eram tristonhos e conformados. Eu queria descer e abraçá-lo, afastar aquela expressão de derrota do rosto dele, mas eu não ia fazer isso sem entender onde eu estava me metendo. Seth saiu correndo em direção a reserva e em seguida ouvi as batidas na porta.

Desci as escadas correndo e abri a porta. Leah e Áquila me encaravam com expressões idênticas, como se dissessem ao mesmo tempo "Satisfeita agora?". Não dava pra dizer que eu estava. Seth estava sofrendo com a minha atitude, mas era o melhor a fazer por hora.

- Jay foi para a reserva passar a manhã com Colin, Pan e Chee estão dando uma volta pelas praias e deixaram um dos carros pra você. Sam está puto da vida porque vai ter que aturar você como objeto do imprinting do Seth e Jacob está dando gargalhada da noite de ontem até agora. Aliás, Nessie achou tudo muito divertido, melhor que um circo. – Áquila disse com seu habitual tom de "este são os últimos acontecimentos em La Push e no mundo, tenha um bom dia chefa" só que normalmente ele me informava o preço de nossas ações, possíveis confrontos civis na área das nossas minas, fechamento das bolsas de valores e o resultado dos jogos do Manchester United (sim, eu gosto de futebol). – Tenha um bom dia, chefa.

- Já disse que seu sarcasmo matinal me irrita? – perguntei mal humorada.

- Algumas vezes. – ele deu de ombros – Mas eu nunca levo muito a sério o que você diz quando está sob pressão.

- Como é que você agüenta ele Lee? – perguntei para Leah. Ela riu.

- Tenho audição seletiva. – ela respondeu.

- Boa, preciso desenvolver isso depois. – respondi – Como ele está?

- Miserável, com o ego ferido, se martirizando por colocar você em uma situação desconfortável. Ele vai passar a manhã destruindo com as mãos boa parte das arvores da floresta, então é bom nos prepararmos para um eventual problema com a guarda florestal. – Áquila disse – Quer fazer o que agora? Não garanto que vai conseguir ir à reserva sem topar com ele por lá.

- Talvez o melhor seja falar com Billy e Jacob, eles vão poder dizer tudo o que você precisa saber sobre imprinting. – Leah disse.

- Costumo confiar em explicações científicas mais do que em lenda. – respondi num tom blasé – Acha que podem me dar algo do tipo? – Leah pareceu ponderar se devia ou não me dizer alguma coisa.

- Bem, Billy tem uma teoria a respeito. – Leah disse – É tudo relacionado com a linhagem. O imprinting acontece entre aqueles que têm melhores condições de produzirem lobos melhores.

- Leah, eu ouvi isso ontem à noite, acho plausível, mas eu não vou sair por ai fazendo lobinhos com o seu irmão! Aliás, não tenho o menor instinto materno. – retruquei mal humorada novamente.

- Continue negando. Vejo um bando de lobinhos e leõezinhos correndo atrás de você nos próximos anos. – Áquila disse debochado.

- Então por que você não vai fazer alguns filhotes de transmorfo na sua futura esposa e me deixa em paz com minhas crises existenciais? – ele fechou a cara com o meu comentário.

- Eu estaria fazendo isso neste minuto se você não tivesse ligado pedindo por socorro. – ele respondeu.

- Ótimo! Nunca achei que você fosse um cara chegado em religião, mas pelo visto você entendeu bem a parte do "Crescei e multiplicai-vos!". – debochei.

- Eu sou italiano, é quase impossível não seguir uma coisa ou outra que a igreja prega. – ele riu – Eu e Lee só passamos pra dar as notícias, estamos indo a Seatle ver algumas coisas para o casamento.

- Mas já! – me assustei.

- Minha futura sogra exige que o casamento seja por aqui. Ela se recusa a entrar dentro de um avião. – eu ri – Se precisar de alguma coisa, NÃO ME LIGUE!

- Entendido, estou te dando férias por um dia. Faça bom proveito. – ele e Lee riram.

- Pode apostar que faremos. – foi Leah quem respondeu. Esses dois estão ficando saidinhos de mais pro meu gosto.

Eles foram embora logo depois. Entrei no Jaguar e dirigi até a reserva rezando pra não encontrar Seth por lá. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que aconteceria se nos encontrássemos agora. Talvez uma conversa civilizada, talvez uma discussão, ou talvez, e isso era o mais provável, acabássemos nos agarrando atrás do primeiro muro que víssemos pela frente. Estava tentando não pensar nele, tentando ignorar que meu coração acelerava toda vez que eu me lembrava da noite anterior quando ele pareceu me domar com um olhar. Eu nunca aprendi como ser romântica, nem como ser amorosa com um cara. Meus relacionamentos se resumiam a uma boa noite e um pé na bunda no dia seguinte.

E quando eu pensava em desiludir aquele garoto era como ter um punhal cravado no coração. Mas o que ele queria de mim seria impossível dar. Eu não costumo ceder, me entregar sem pensar muito a respeito, mas eu queria que ele esperasse até eu ter coragem o bastante para admitir que eu o queria. De preferência pro resto da vida.

Cheguei à reserva e fui falar com Billy e Jacob. Passei horas conversando com eles e especulando o fenômeno do imprinting de todas as maneiras possíveis. Nessie também estava lá, sentada no colo de Jake, e às vezes ela passava filmes na minha cabeça para exemplificar melhor toda a situação. Ela me mostrou como aconteceu com ela e como era ruim ficar longe do lobo dela.

No fim das contas a sensação que eu tinha é de ter passado o dia correndo e não ter chegado a lugar nenhum. Jay estava se agarrando com Colin perto da escola da reserva e eu nem consegui importunar os dois. Observei quando eles pararam de se beijar. O jeito como eles se olhavam era tão seguro, tão fascinado, tão cheio de devoção, que eu nem conseguia pensar que eles eram praticamente duas crianças!

Andei um pouco pelo lugar tentando pensar na vida. A única conclusão a qual eu chegava é que queria muito que minha irmã estivesse ali. Precisava ouvir a voz dela e desabafar um pouco. Chee era uma boa amiga e normalmente ouvia tudo aquilo que eu precisava por pra fora, mas eu queria o abraço de Tigra e aquele jeito dela de não se preocupar com nada além do almoço do dia seguinte.

Sentia que estava sendo seguida a distancia, mas não me dei ao trabalho de averiguar. Provavelmente era ele, observando e avaliando o meu estado de espírito e tentando se convencer de que eu estava bem sozinha, mas eu não estava. Eu estava em pânico, eu estava confusa e eu estava dolorosamente apaixonada por ele. Talvez fosse mais que isso, mas como nunca senti nada igual eu não saberia dizer ao certo.

Acho que no fim das contas ele cansou de se manter invisível e apareceu a alguns metros de distancia. Era o bastante para que eu tivesse um tempo para reagir caso me sentisse ameaçada de alguma maneira. Ele parecia mais velho do que na noite anterior, ainda que eu tivesse certeza de que ele era bem jovem.

- Eu... – ele começou falando, parecia indeciso – Me desculpe por toda a confusão, acho que exagerei. – a maneira como ele falava fazia meu coração doer.

- Não precisa se desculpar, garoto. Eu também não precisava ter agido daquele jeito. – respondi apologética, algo que não se parece nem um pouco comigo – Eu só preciso de um tempo pra entender as coisas.

- O que você tanto quer entender, Leo? – ele perguntou e me lançou um olhar quente. Estremeci.

- O que vai acontecer agora com esse nosso imprinting. – ele riu como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais obvia do mundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado.

- Muito simples. Ficamos juntos, é isso o que acontece. – ele respondeu ansioso – É assim que tem que ser.

- Não! Eu não posso ser tão irresponsável, Seth! – respondi de imediato – Eu não posso ignorar que tenho obrigações longe daqui e um bando pra cuidar!

- Elas podem se virar sem você, Leo. – ele retrucou se aproximando – Aprenderam o bastante já.

- Tenho meus negócios na África, não dá pra abandonar tudo! – tentei mais uma vez.

- O cara da minha irmã pode cuidar das coisas pra você e pelo que sei sua irmã também pode. – ele se aproximou mais um pouco.

- Não é tão simples! – retorqui.

- É tremendamente simples! Eu e você tivemos um imprinting! Nascemos para ficar juntos, viver juntos, ter uma vida juntos! Pertencemos um ao outro! – ótimo, estávamos tendo nossa primeira discussão.

- Eu não pertenço a ninguém! – rugi.

- Então diga que quer me deixar! Diga que me quer longe de você pra sempre! Se você fizer isso eu vou embora e não volto a te importunar, mesmo que eu sofra o inferno com isso! Diga Leona! – ele rosnou.

- Eu... – tentei pensar em algo para dizer e a única coisa que consegui foi dar as costas para ele e sair correndo outra vez.

Pela primeira vez em anos eu estava chorando e não sabia o por que. Ele não podia simplesmente ter um pouco de paciência até que eu assimilasse a coisa toda? Eu não cresci ouvindo falar sobre imprintings ou qualquer fenômeno similar! Tudo isso era muito pra minha cabeça. Ele era muito pra minha cabeça!

_**Eu nunca mais vou respirar**_

_**Se você não me notar**_

_**Eu posso até morrer de fome**_

_**Se você não me amar**_

_**Por você eu largo tudo**_

_**Vou mendigar, roubar, matar**_

_**Até nas coisas mais banais**_

_**Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais**_

Voltei pra casa e me enfiei de baixo das cobertas, agarrada a uma almofada chorando convulsivamente. Quando já não tinha mais o que colocar pra fora eu respirei fundo e tentei me manter serena por alguns minutos. Fui até minha bolsa e liguei para Tigra, sem nem lembrar da diferença de fuso horário de Forks para Sidney.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes e então caiu na caixa postal. Pedi pra ela me retornar a ligação assim que possível. Depois de tanto tempo naquele caos que estava a minha cabeça decidi tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco. Já estava escuro e provavelmente as meninas logo estariam em casa.

Ouvi quando elas chegaram, ninguém veio se meter na minha vida desta vez e eu me senti aliviada por isso. Voltei pra cama e me enrosquei no cobertor fofo outra vez. Quando eu estava quase pegando no sono alguma coisa me despertou. Aliás, não era alguma coisa, era alguém!

Seth Clearwater estava parado em baixo da minha janela, seminu como sempre, cantando. Ele estava fazendo uma serenata à uma da manhã, ao som de Elvis. I can't help falling in love with you. Essa coisa de imprinting me assusta, ou era isso ou Áqui havia contado a ele qual era minha música favorita.

Ouvi as garotas reclamando em seus quartos e em seguida abrirem as janelas pra verem a cena. Eu abri a minha janela também e fiquei ouvindo ele cantar com a voz grave e forte, ele era até afinado e eu estava me sentindo uma garotinha boba e apaixonada.

- Volta pra casa, Seth. – eu pedi quando ele parou de cantar.

- Não sem te dizer uma coisa! – ele falou lá de baixo.

- O que é? – eu perguntei já bocejando de sono.

- Eu não consigo evitar me apaixonar por você, Leo. – então ele me mandou um beijo e voltou para a reserva. Se remorso existe nessa vida, então era o que eu estava sentindo. E eu também não conseguia evitar me apaixonar por ele.

_**Exagerado**_

_**Jogado aos teus pés**_

_**Eu sou mesmo exagerado**_

_**Adoro um amor inventado**_

_**Que por você eu largo tudo**_

_**Carreira, dinheiro, canudo**_

_**Até nas coisas mais banais**_

_**Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais**_

_**Seth pov**_

Elvis além de rei era filósofo quando escreveu em sua letra "Os sábios dizem que só os tolos se apaixonam, mas eu não consigo evitar me apaixonar por você". Se ele soubesse o que era uma impressão essa música teria ainda mais sentido. Por que raios eu tinha que ter um imprinting justamente com a mulher mais confusa, mal humorada, sádica e ... Perfeita?

Não importa quantas vezes eu vire na cama, quantos carneiros eu conte ou quantas vezes eu repasse em minha mente o que poderia estar acontecendo com ela, eu não conseguia dormir. Minha sanidade escapando entre meus dedos toda vez que eu pensava nela e em como ela esteve próxima na noite que nos vimos à primeira vez.

Medrosa, é isso o que Leona é. Eu só quero uma chance, um momento para provar a ela o quão irracional ela está sendo. Tudo bem que eu não passo de um moleque pra ela, mas eu posso sim ser o homem que ela precisa. Eu nasci para ser este homem.

Os dias estavam se passando numa lentidão irritante! Ela continuava me evitando e uma hora eu ia enlouquecer de tanta ansiedade e angustia. Será que é tão difícil pra ela entender que a distancia é dolorosa pra mim? Será que dava pra ela ter um pouco de bom senso e perceber que estava sendo ridícula enquanto tentava negar o que existia entre nós? Será que algum antepassado meu inventou uma maneira de não se sentir miserável quando estava longe da mulher que amava?

Ela ia ceder, ela tinha que ceder! Para o bem da minha sanidade ou ficávamos juntos ou eu ia acabar arranjando um jeito de me suicidar, nem que eu tivesse que cobrar a Edward alguns favores pra isso.

Áquila, ou meu futuro cunhado, insistia que com Leona era assim mesmo. Ela só faz o que quer na hora que quer, mas raramente deixa de agir com sensibilidade. Ela é dura na queda e eu sou um idiota por estar servindo de brinquedo nas mãos sádicas dessa mulher.

Como se não bastasse essa loucura que minha vida havia se tornado, o meu lado adolescente estava pra lá de irritante e inconveniente. Dormir já era difícil e sempre que eu conseguia pregar os olhos eu sonhava com ela, mas desta vez ela não estava fugindo de mim e nem poderia já que estava imprensada contra a parede. Os seios dela roçando contra o meu tórax, as unhas dela arranhando a minha pele, as pernas enlaçando minha cintura enquanto, seu ronronar perto do meu ouvido enquanto eu ficava louco dentro dela.

Uma vez, duas, três vezes, até que ela estivesse tão exausta com todos aqueles orgasmos que acabava desabando na minha cama. Então eu acordava com a roupa de cama grudenta porque eu simplesmente estava morrendo de tesão por ela! E pra piorar eu só conseguia ficar "normal" depois de meia hora de baixo de uma ducha fria!

Pensar nela como transmorfa também não ajudava muito, principalmente depois de assistir alguns muitos programas do Discovery Chanel que falavam sobre a vida sexual dos leões. Só de lembrar que eles passam a maior parte do tempo transando eu imaginava o apetite dela, voraz. Uou, aquela mulher na cama devia ser de outro mundo!

Chegou a um ponto que eu já tinha entregado a minha vida pra Deus. Ou eu morria pela angústia de estar longe daquela felina sádica, dominadora e cabeça dura, ou eu morria de tanto tesão. Eu nem queria ver a conta de água daquele mês! Como ficar sozinho em casa tornava tudo ainda pior, meu novo passatempo era andar pela reserva, rezando pra que ela tivesse saído da toca.

E não é que Deus existe! Depois de uma semana me evitando e fugindo de mim, Leona simplesmente resolveu dar o ar da graça. Tudo bem que ela não fazia a menor idéia de que eu costumava dar umas voltas pela floresta, mas ela podia sentir o meu cheiro, não? Se ela sentiu ou não, pouco me importar. Ela estava lá! Andando distraída, sem reparar em muita coisa. Ela estava...Triste.

Eu não pensei duas vezes. Aliás, pensar era uma coisa que eu não estava fazendo com muita freqüência quando o assunto era ela. Antes que eu me desse conta tudo o que eu sentia era o calor do corpo dela contra o meu e a única coisa que eu registrei foi o espanto da minha garota antes de que eu pudesse beijá-la da maneira que eu queria ter feito na primeira vez. Não tinha como a leoa fugir, não comigo imprensando ela contra um pinheiro.

Tudo bem que eu estava louco e sem o menor controle, mas aquele beijo batia recorde. Era tão urgente, tão intenso, tão desesperado que se caísse uma bomba ali do lado nem íamos nos dar conta disso. Aliás, bomba era uma boa descrição pra tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo. Ela cravou as unhas na minha nuca, exigindo ainda mais de mim e eu não me contentava em simplesmente beijá-la, eu a estava devorando.

Ignorando o fato de que o "júnior" já dava sinais de vida e estivesse muito incomodado dentro da calça, eu estava no paraíso. Disse bem, "estava"! Me diga, por que essa louca descontrolada sempre acaba com a minha diversão na melhor parte? Em algum momento daquele beijo ensandecido ela recuperou a consciência e me empurrou. Eu parei de beijá-la, mas não me afastei nem um milímetro. Leona não ia fugir outra vez. NÃO COMIGO NAQUELE ESTADO!

Ela estava arfando, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era tentar encará-la nos olhos, mas com aqueles seios subindo e descendo acho que dá pra imaginar que concentração era uma coisa que eu não tinha! Ela me lançou um sorriso sádico.

- Me diz garoto, quantos anos você tem? – ela me perguntou ainda sem fôlego. Eu precisei de um segundo pra conseguir entender o que ela estava falando.

- Dezesseis. – respondi também sem ar. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela tentou me empurrar mais uma vez, mas eu não cedi.

- Puta merda! Pedofilia é crime, sabia!? – ela falava histérica. Aquilo me irritou. Eu não era uma criança!

- Não sou criança! – rosnei. Desci meus lábios até a orelha dela e senti o arrepio de Leona quando mordisquei o lóbulo – Uma criança não fica desse jeito. – rocei minha ereção contra as pernas dela e vi o sorriso satisfeito no rosto dela.

-Tamanho nunca foi o seu problema, Garotão. – ela respondeu num tom abusivamente sexy! O Natal tinha chegado mais cedo, só pode! – Mas será que você sabe o que fazer com todo esse material ai? – Certo, ela realmente sabe como pisar no orgulho de um homem! Que mulher irritante!

- É uma das vantagens do imprinting... – eu falei ao ouvido dela enquanto minha mão desceu pelo ventre dela até a calça que ela usava. Com alguma habilidade, consegui que meus dedos alcançassem o ponto sensível dela. Leona ronronou de prazer quando comecei a massageá-la e eu ri – Sempre sabemos aquilo que satisfaz nossa parceira. – beijei seu pescoço e o mordi em seguida. Ela cravou as unhas nas minhas costas com força – Será que documentários sobre animais se aplicam ao caso? – sussurrei.

- Que raio de pergunta é essa? – ela falou meio atordoada. Colei meu corpo ainda mais ao dela e a suspendi para que ficasse numa altura mais confortável para mim. Leona enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas e eu quis gritar por conta da fricção do meu membro com a roupa.

- Ouvi dizer que leoas precisam de...- lambi seu pescoço e ela jogou a cabeça pra traz – Um pouco de brutalidade. – agarrei os cabelos da nuca dela com força e ela gemeu.

- Ponto pra você. – ela murmurou. – Dá pra parar de falar e andar logo com isso?! – ela resmungou com razão. Leona ainda estava totalmente vestida. Eu ri.

- Desista, não vou fazer isso no meio da floresta. – eu respondi e ri quando ela me encarou indignada.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – eu beijei a boca dela mais uma vez. Aparentemente todo meu desejo de vingança por aquela semana estava aflorando. Era o único motivo para que eu ainda não tivesse rasgado a roupa dela inteira.

- Não estou. – respondi enquanto a colocava no chão – A minha primeira vez não vai ser no meio da floresta. – eu a peguei no colo num movimento rápido. Leona rolou os olhos.

- Virgens... – ela disse descrente e eu ri da cara dela enquanto corria pra minha casa com Leona nos braços.

Em questão de minutos estávamos na minha casa. Eu devo ter batido todos os recordes de corrida naquele tempo. Minha mãe tinha saído, minha irmã estava em Port Angeles com o noivo dela, então éramos só eu, Leona e todos aqueles cômodos vazios. Tranquei a porta de casa e no instante seguinte eu estava jogando minha garota sobre a mesa da cozinha e arrancando a calça dela.

Leona desabotoou o meu jeans rapidamente e eu cuidei de tirá-lo ainda mais rápido. Uma das vantagens de não usar nada por baixo da calça é que realmente poupa tempo! Notei o olhar que ela me lançou e não tinha como não sentir uma pontada de orgulho. Ela arrancou a blusa que estava usando. Só faltava a calcinha, mas pra essa eu não guardei nem um pouco de cuidado. Rasguei com a maior satisfação do mundo.

- Estou envelhecendo aqui, Garotão! – ela reclamou da minha demora outra vez. Que mulher apressada! Mas a minha vingança só tinha começado e ela ia ser longa e demorada. Deitei Leona de bruços sobre a mesa da cozinha e admirei por um momento seu traseiro empinado. Sem o menor pudor eu dei um tapa de mão cheia. Ela gritou, ou gemeu, não faço a menor idéia. Só sei que era sexy.

Eu não esperei nem mais um minuto, estava tão desejoso quanto ela. Eu a penetrei de uma só vez e pensei que fosse enlouquecer. Ela estava gritando e gemendo descontroladamente a cada estocada. Suas unhas arranhavam a madeira da mesa. Era cada vez mais difícil me controlar, eu já nem tinha mais noção de nada ao meu redor. Eu estava perto, muito perto de acabar, mas ela não. Então eu usei dois dedos para massagear o clitóris dela enquanto eu continuava a me movimentar cada vez mais rápido.

Por fim eu acabei gozando violentamente dentro dela e Leona me acompanhou. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e a sorte era que tínhamos a mesa para nos apoiar. Virei o queixo dela e a beijei mais uma vez. Ela correspondeu imediatamente, dando passagem a minha língua. Eventualmente precisamos respirar.

- Garotão... – ela disse levando a mão à cabeça – Se isso foi sua primeira vez, como uma semana de treino você fica no ponto. E eu faço questão de treinar você.

Uma semana? Nada disso, eu estava disposto a bater recordes! Por isso começamos a treinar exatos quinze minutos depois. E fugir era algo que nem passava perto da cabeça dela agora.

_**Nota da Autora: Foi demorado, foi bizarro, foi divertido e eu gostei deste capítulo. Desculpem pela demora, mas eu acabei tendo idéia pra dois outros projetos e a coisa ficou meio complicada! Será que a Leona é neurótica? Será que o Seth vai penar? A resposta é: COM CERTEZA!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado e comentem, por favor.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
